Friends
by ewrynn
Summary: Alexander est un adolescent très introverti, presque antisocial. Il reste discret sauf lorsqu'il est avec sa famille. Magnus est tout autre. Le garçon populaire qui fait parler de lui où qu'il aille. Les deux se connaissent depuis longtemps et ne s'adressent pas la parole, en dépit du fait qu'Alec a toujours remarqué Magnus. Pourtant un jour ils vont devenir amis, voire plus.
1. Jeux de regard

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site, qu'une amie m'a conseillé, donc j'espère y trouver mes à une histoire sur un de mes couples préférés : Malec. L'univers est alternatif : pas de magie, de démons ou quelconque élément fantastique dans cet écrit.

Dites moi vos avis !

F.

CHAPITRE 1 : Jeux de regard.

Alexander Lightwood avait toujours été quelqu'un de très discret. Il se faufilait dans la vague humaine qu'était le lycée sans embarras. La tête baissée cachée par la capuche de son sweat-shirt, les écouteurs plantés dans les oreilles diffusant une musique assez forte pour atténuer les cris sauvages des autres adolescents, il se complaisait dans son monde de solitaire. Il était le parfait contraire de sa sœur Isabelle aux tendances exhibitionnistes. Aujourd'hui, elle était seulement vêtue d'une robe noire moulant ses formes à en faire baver le plus gay des homosexuels. Elle balançait ses hanches tout en recoiffant ses cheveux dans le parking, à côté de son grand frère qui faisait tout pour l'ignorer. De l'autre côté d'Alec : Jace. Leur frère adoptif. Blond aux yeux clairs, il avait un air angélique. Mais sa démarche féline et agressive faisait croire tout le contraire. Ce garçon était une énigme pour tout le lycée. Le trio des Lightwood se sépara devant l'entrée du lycée où chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

De l'autre côté de la grille, la jungle d'adolescents les attendait. Une rousse aux allures de rêveuse, le regard loin et vitreux, patientait jusqu'à ce que Jace arrive à elle. Il lui embrassa la joue d'un air amoureux. Puis un brun plus petit que lui, des lunettes rondes sur le nez, trébucha maladroitement près de la fille pour les rejoindre. Il salua la rousse de la même manière. Eux, c'était un des trios les plus réputés pour leurs bizarreries. Clary, Simon et Jace. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi ils étaient un couple à trois. Mais personne ne savait réellement leur relation exacte, ce qui en intriguait plus qu'un. Quelque part dans l'herbe, une bande de filles riaient vulgairement d'autres personnes avant qu'Isabelle ne s'asseoit près d'elles. Une conversation fut immédiatement entamée avec la belle brune qui devenait le centre d'attention des filles.

Alexander entrait lui dans les couloirs du lycée, prêt à rejoindre la salle de cours pour s'isoler de tous ces mouvements, ces bruits. Le calme avait toujours été mieux pour lui. Déjà enfant, il aimait rester seul pour jouer et ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit. Une bénédiction pour ses parents qui l'ont dès lors considéré comme l'ange des Lightwood. Il s'assit à sa place et installa sa tête dans ses bras pliés. Quelques minutes après sa somnolence, des rires bruyants arrivèrent. Et Alec le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celui de Magnus. Magnus Bane était plus jalousé qu'apprécié dans le lycée. Cela lui attirait souvent des problèmes mais là n'était pas ce qu'Alec voulait dire. Magnus était jalousé par sa perfection physique. Le brun avait beau se creuser la tête, aucun défaut de Magnus n'était visible. Ses origines asiatiques lui avaient donné un teint halé avec de beaux cheveux noirs et lisses. Son regard était d'un vert troublant. Alexander essayait toujours de l'éviter afin de ne pas rougir devant son intensité. Il était grand et élancé, toujours vêtu de vêtements spéciaux comme des chemises à motifs et des jeans très moulants, un style bien à son image : coloré et époustouflant. Il avait un côté insolent avec les professeurs mais ne dépassait jamais les limites, il restait respectueux. Alec l'avait toujours observé de loin, fasciné par ce personnage hors du commun.

Il détourna son regard bleu en voyant que son observation n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de Magnus dont un sourire étrange éprit ses lèvres. Alexander soupira puis il retira ses écouteurs en voyant que d'autres élèves entraient dans la salle. Il sortit sa trousse et quelques affaires pour travailler avant de se remettre dans sa position précédente. Il fut gêné de sentir encore le regard de Magnus sur lui puis soulagé en remerciant mentalement un de ses amis, Ragnor, de l'avoir distrait. Jace entra dans la salle et s'assit aux côtés de son frère. Il semblait d'humeur maussade et n'attendait qu'une question d'Alec pour déballer son sac. Ce qui arriva rapidement.

— Clary est distante ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse tout en sortant ses affaires de cours. Elle est toujours fourrée avec Simon et semble me cacher quelque chose. (Il anticipa en voyant le regard qu'Alec lui lançait.) Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais moi oui. Une sorte de connection est présente entre nous. Et si ce parasite allait geeker ailleurs au lieu de nous déranger avec sa présence !

Il lâcha un grognement sous le regard amusé de son frère. Jace leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant qu'Alexander ne comprenait pas. Et c'était vrai. Pour cause, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas de prétendante mais il n'en ressentait pas le besoin immédiat. Il préférait largement les livres et les études qu'une paire de lèvres collées aux siennes à longueur de journée, les crises de jalousie ne l'attiraient pas non plus. Il aimait être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il écouta encore quelques minutes les plaintes de Jace mais décrocha finalement. Le professeur ignorait les bribes de conversation qui sautaient de chaque rang pour écrire plusieurs équations à deux inconnus au tableau. Alexander s'empressa de les recopier pour les résoudre avec un système assez rapidement. Il mordait le bout de sa langue discrètement comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était concentré. Et ce petit tic amusa fortement celui qui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'avait pas retiré son regard de lui.

Magnus ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du brun. Il savait très bien qui était Alexander Lightwood, connaissait sa famille mais pourtant aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à cesser de le fixer. Ragnor frappa son épaule avec vigueur ce qui le fit se retourner vers lui. Son ami semblait vexé pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

— Je ne comprends pas, marmonna son ami.

— De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Magnus d'une voix aussi basse.

Ragnor montra du doigt les équations. L'asiatique haussa les épaules avant de se retourner de nouveau mais son ami le frappa encore ce qui le fit grogner.

— Pourquoi tu fixes puppy Lightwood ?

''Puppy Lightwood'' était un surnom donné à Alexander par le groupe de Magnus. Ils trouvaient qu'il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné. Magnus grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom. Il haussa ensuite les épaules, jetta un coup d'œil rapide au garçon et fit ses exercices en silence. Le professeur décida de corriger ce devoir le lendemain, privilégiant la correction des contrôles aux notes catastrophiques d'après ses dires. Les trois quarts de la salle étaient déçus de leur note. Magnus y comprit. Il avait obtenu un D-, habitué à des B, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le professeur lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours, provoquant une plainte chez l'élève qui fit rire la plupart des adolescents de la pièce. Alexander, lui, était ravis de son A. Il n'allait pas non plus sauter au plafond, c'était sa note habituelle dans cette matière.

Le professeur expliqua les exercices les plus compliqués du contrôle avant de libérer ses étudiants à la sonnerie. Magnus resta comme prévu.

— Bane, marmonna le matheux, vous commencez à chuter dans vos résultats depuis le dernier trimestre. À la fin de cette année, vous avez votre diplôme à passer. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras en cours de route.

— Je sais, dit simplement Magnus.

Le professeur hocha la tête. Il proposa à Magnus de passer le mercredi après-midi dans la salle des tuteurs pour trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ses révisions ce par quoi Magnus répondit d'un sourire. Il sortit de la classe, une boule au ventre, sachant quel était le soucis depuis le dernier trimestre. Ses problèmes sentimentaux. Camille l'avait quitté, pour la troisième fois en trois ans. Ces deux là se cherchaient constamment et quand elle en avait marre de ce jeu, elle le larguait sans vergogne. Magnus renifla, énervé. Il passa devant Ragnor qui l'attendait sans s'arrêter et partit jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours.


	2. Intérêt

**Hey ! Me revoilà déjà pour le chapitre deux. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance puisque la fiction a été commencée sur Wattpad.**

 **Merci Cecily Evanaeh pour ton commentaire, j'espère répondre à tes attentes ! ^^**

 **Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée à tous,**

 **F.**

CHAPITRE 2 : Intérêt.

Allongé dans la longueur de son lit, Alexander hésitait à aller en cours. Ce matin en se réveillant, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Izzy entra dans la chambre, déjà vêtue d'une paire de jeans noire moulante et d'un pull rouge au décolleté osé, et vit son frère emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Elle s'assit près de lui et caressa ses cheveux, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Alec haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide. Un cri sauvage passa dans le couloir. C'était Max, leur petit frère. Un sosie d'Alexander en plus jeune et plus énergique. Isabelle sourit puis dit à son frère de se lever en sortant de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le brun soupira. Il ne pouvait pas manquer un jour de cours. Et puis, demain, c'était le week-end. Il se reposerait ce jour là.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, restant plus longtemps que habituellement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle brûlait sa peau et relaxait ses muscles. Il soupira, d'une humeur maussade, et sortit pour s'habiller. Une fois vêtu de son habituel sweat noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, il descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère buvait un café en discutant avec Jace lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Il les salua et se servit du lait dans une tasse qu'il réchauffa au micro-ondes en écoutant d'une oreille distraite de quoi parlait sa mère et son frère.

— Si tu veux tellement sortir avec cette fille, dis-lui simplement.

Alec soupira discrètement - du moins il le pensait, mais son frère avait dû l'entendre en vu du regard qu'il lui lançait. Dire qu'il ne portait pas Clarissa Fray dans son cœur était un euphémisme. Cette fille était la première qui faisait tourner la tête de son frère. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, Jonathan Christopher, le vrai nom de Jace, ne passait presque plus de temps avec lui. Et tout ça parce que les hormones le travaillaient lorsqu'il apercevait la rousse au loin. Alexander avait d'abord été jaloux avant d'être lassé par l'idylle sans fin qui se passait entre eux. Désormais, il tentait de rester indifférent envers elle, mais il gardait bien de colère du fait qu'elle ait éloigné Jace de lui.

Il prit son lait chaud et y ajouta du cacao en poudre en grande quantité. Niveau nourriture, Alec avait des goûts d'enfants. Il aimait le chocolat chaud, les friandises, et tout ce qui était gras. Au contraire, il haïssait le chocolat noir, le réglisse, et la plupart des légumes. C'était un point qui amusait beaucoup sa famille. Il s'assit auprès de son frère en silence, dessinant des formes imaginaires dans le lait marron avec sa cuillère. Sa mère, appuyée contre le plan de travail, l'observa un instant avant de lui demander :

— Et toi, Alec, quand nous présenteras-tu une fille ?

Un léger sourire maternel se plaça sur ses lèvres à l'idée de le voir amoureux. Alec releva la tête, gêné, les joues roses.

— J-je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Jace plaça sa main sur son épaule, souriant.

— Il a le temps, le gosse, rit-il.

— Je suis plus vieux que toi, remarqua-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir son âge. Il avait passé une classe l'année de ses onze ans, depuis il se considérait d'une année de plus. Leur mère coupa court à la conversation, leur conseillant de finir de se préparer pour ne pas être en retard. Alexander plaça sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle puis remonta dans sa chambre rapidement. Il prit les manuels manquant pour la journée et les rangea dans son sac. Ensuite, il enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Max y était, ainsi que Izzy qui finissait de mettre du rouge à lèvres devant le miroir. Il prit sa brosse à dents et le dentifrice tout en l'observant se maquiller. Elle semblait très concentrée pour appliquer de la couleur sur ses lèvres. Un rouge tirant sur le bordeaux qui rappelait la couleur de son pull. Elle partit avec une moue satisfaite. Max la suivit, laissant Alec seul, qui se brossait les dents.

Une fois tous prêts, les enfants Lightwood descendirent saluer leur mère avant de partir. L'école de Max se situait non loin du lycée alors ses frères et sœurs le déposèrent en passant. Il rejoignit une bande d'amis et le trio repartit. Isabelle s'accrocha au bras droit d'Alec qui n'avait pas encore mis ses écouteurs.

— Alors, mon frère chéri, roucoula-t-elle. Quelqu'un t'intéresse cette année ?

Alexander pinça ses lèvres, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

— Tu ne connais pas Lydia, c'est une superbe blonde-

— Je t'en prie, soupira Jace de son côté. C'est une garce.

Les deux Lightwood se disputèrent sous le regard blasé de leur grand frère. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir le caser avec quelqu'un ? Il menait une vie paisible et n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Ils arrivèrent au lycée et se séparèrent sans un mot de plus. Alec fonça jusque sa première salle de cours, vide comme toujours. Il s'assit dans son coin et enfila ses écouteurs.

Dans la cour, Magnus était encore énervé de sa mauvaise note de maths. Les remarques de sa bande, dont Ragnor, sur sa mauvaise humeur du jour ne l'aidaient pas. Il prit son sac en les insultant à mi-voix, et partit ailleurs. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il se rendit dans la salle de classe, qui serait sûrement vide à cette heure-ci. Sauf que lorsqu'il entra, il vit une silhouette affalée sur une table. Il reconnût Alec et sourit. Son premier sourire depuis hier. Il en fût troublé mais n'y fit pas attention. Au lieu de se diriger à sa table, il s'assit devant celle d'Alexander et lui tapa le bras. Le brun sursauta avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Étonné d'avoir Magnus devant lui. Il enleva un écouteur en l'interrogeant du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna la voix mélodieuse de l'asiatique.

— J'écoute de la musique, dit Alexander comme si c'était une évidence, sa voix un peu rauque due à sa somnolence habituelle.

Sans demander, Magnus prit un écouteur et sourit en reconnaissant un air de My Chemical Romance. La sonnerie coupa ce petit moment entre eux et déjà quelques élèves entrèrent.

— J'aime beaucoup, sourit Magnus avant de retourner à sa place, laissant un Alec plus troublé que jamais.

Jace arriva et s'assit en soupirant, regardant son frère du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci fixait Magnus d'une manière étrange. Jace tiqua. Magnus et lui n'étaient pas en très bons termes. Il avait longtemps été ami avec Clary - il se demandait s'il n'était pas même sorti avec elle - avant de l'abandonner pour d'autres amis. Clary avait raconté à Jace que Magnus lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en l'abandonnant à leur première année de lycée.

— Pourquoi tu fixes ce mec ? Grogna-t-il.

Il crut voir une rougeur s'installer sur les joues de son frère mais elle disparut rapidement. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant un « pour rien » avant de sortir les affaires de son sac, laissant Jace avec un doute sur cette réponse.


	3. Soutien

CHAPITRE 3 : Soutien.

Magnus soupira en jetant son crayon de papier sur sa feuille, attirant le regard de quelques lycéens autour de lui. Il était collé pour avoir séché les cours la semaine passée - tout ça pour voir Camille, il regrettait désormais. Et il ne réussissait pas ses exercices de mathématiques. Cette matière qui autrefois lui paraissait facile commençait à se compliquer et à lui prendre la tête. Il finit par attendre comme la plupart la sonnerie de la libération. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il sortait enfin de cette salle. Un des collés dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom lui proposa de zonner - chose qu'il aurait accepté habituellement, mais il était toujours de mauvaise humeur - et il déclina. Préférant rentrer chez lui et finir ses devoirs. Ces temps-ci, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il dépassa une salle à la porte ouverte et entendit des éclats de voix. Il fronça les sourcils et recula de quelques pas.

Une fille de dernière année dont le nom lui échappait était dans la salle avec un garçon plus jeune. Il leva les yeux d'eux et vit d'autres tables comme celles-ci. Mais surtout, il aperçut Alec, ainsi qu'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il bloqua sur sa façon de lui sourire tout en lui parlant. Alec ne souriait jamais. Une voix ferme le fit sursauter.

— Intéressé par le tutorat, monsieur Bane ?

Magnus se retourna vers son professeur de maths, un classeur dans les mains. L'asiatique secoua la tête.

— Êtes-vous sûrs ? Il se tourna vers la salle. C'est un bon moyen de combler quelques lacunes en maths.

Il fit un pause tandis que Magnus soupirait discrètement.

— Je sais que votre mauvaise note vous a déçu, continua-t-il. Vous devriez vraiment y participer. Il y a beaucoup de bons tuteurs qui...

Magnus n'écoutait plus. Il pourrait demander à Alec de l'aider. Il se tourna vers son professeur et hocha la tête.

— OK. Je veux bien avoir un tuteur.

— Super ! S'exclama le professeur.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle pendant que son professeur lui expliquait qu'il y avait deux jours de tutorat au lycée. Le mercredi et le vendredi, de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures le mercredi et de dix-sept heures à dix-huit le vendredi. Magnus hocha la tête, sentant le regard d'Alec sur lui. Celui-ci avait décroché de ses cours avec Raphaël, un deuxième année. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien mais n'étaient pas amis. Alec voyait le tutorat comme une manière de ne pas s'ennuyer chez lui et d'encourager les plus jeunes à progresser. Mais voir Magnus Bane entrer dans la salle le déconcentrait.

— Donc, si on déplace les ''x'' d'un côté, ça me donne x égal à quarante sur huit, soit cinq ? Demanda Raphaël.

— Euh... je...

Alec détacha son regard de la silhouette de Magnus pour revenir sur Raphaël qui lui montrait sa feuille. Il hocha la tête en marmonnant qu'il avait compris le principe des équations. Le latino l'observa d'un œil amusé.

— Quoi ? Dit de manière timide et pas du tout crédible Alec.

— Qui est ce garçon pour qu'il te déconcentre de cette manière ? Demanda son élève.

— Oh, lui, euh, personne. Un... il est dans ma classe.

Alec avait les joues rouges avec l'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit. Son professeur l'appela au même moment, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva maladroitement de sa chaise et rejoignit Magnus et le professeur, tous deux tournés vers lui.

— Comment se passe tes cours avec Raphaël ? Demanda le professeur.

— Bien, très bien, il a compris le principal de ses dernières leçons, dit Alec avec un peu de fierté dans la voix.

Son professeur lui sourit. Magnus se racla la gorge, sentant que la conversation s'éloignait du sujet principal : il voulait des cours avec lui. L'adulte expliqua donc à Alexander, qui avait des yeux surpris, que Magnus avait besoin d'aide en mathématiques. Il accepta de lui donner des cours, légèrement stressé à l'idée de lui parler pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le professeur rejoignit un élève qui l'appelait en s'excusant, les laissant seuls.

— Donc... euh, tu voudras venir le mercredi ou le vendredi ? Demanda Alec en regardant ses pieds.

— Et bien, je me disais que, étant donné que nous avons un test lundi, on pourrait se voir ce week-end ? Répondit l'asiatique.

Alec releva la tête vers lui, étonné. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se reposer, il allait sûrement faire du tutorat. Devant son regard, Magnus retira tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit :

— Oh mais si tu es occupé, ce n'est rien. Juste-

— Non, c'est bon. Samedi après-midi, si tu le veux, dit gentiment Alec.

Magnus sourit et demanda nonchalamment :

— On le fait chez toi ou chez moi ?

Les joues du brun rougirent rapidement, il toussa pour cacher sa gêne. Son esprit avait trouvé un second sens à cette phrase sortie de son contexte. Magnus sourit après avoir compris mais le cacha rapidement pour ne pas mettre Alec encore plus mal à l'aise.

— Chez moi, dit-il après s'être calmé. Je pense que ce serait plus calme que... non je ne voulais pas dire que ton appartement était dans un quartier-

— Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire, le coupa Magnus. Ne te retiens pas pour moi. Et bien, à demain, sourit l'asiatique avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Alec avait finis son tutorat. Il salua le reste du groupe et quitta l'enceinte du lycée. Sur le chemin du retour, il repensa au « rendez-vous » avec Magnus demain. Un sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si heureux. Il rentra chez lui où sa mère ainsi que son père regardaient un match de baseball en riant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient ses frères et soeurs. Il leur fit un signe de main et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il déposa son sac sur son bureau et se dévêtit afin de ne garder que son t-shirt et boxer. Il enfila un jogging et se coucha dans son lit, soupirant de bien-être. Avec les examens qui approchaient, il était de plus en plus stressé et la fatigue grandissait de jour en jour. Heureusement, les vacances ne tardaient pas non plus. Encore une semaine de cours et il serait libre. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée qui le réconforta.

Au petit matin, Magnus se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il se prépara avec soin, comme s'il voulait faire bonne impression à Alexander et sa famille. Il prit son sac avec ses affaires de mathématiques et sortit. Alec n'avait pas tort, la veille, lorsqu'il parlait du quartier mal famé dans lequel vivait Magnus. C'était le genre de quartier où il y avait constamment du bruit, avec de grands immeubles d'appartements où les gens vivaient entassés dedans. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était fait émancipé à ses seize ans, gardant son oncle comme tuteur. Sa famille était mauvaise et il n'aimait pas souvent y repenser. Son oncle était le seul en qui il avait confiance mais il vivait dans une autre ville que New York, plus près de la Floride. Magnus avait donc emménagé seul mais l'appartement était payé par son oncle, en contre partie de son absence. Pour le reste, il avait un job dans un restaurant japonais du coin - n'étant même pas japonais, il était asiatique et cela plaisait aux clients.

Il traversa une bonne partie de la ville à pieds avant de prendre un tramway jusque le quartier des Lightwood. Celui-ci semblait bien mieux entretenu que le sien. Personne ne traînait dans la rue hormis quelques groupes d'adolescents qui se rendaient jusqu'aux arrêts de tramway. Magnus semblait faire tâche, ici, avec son style excentrique et son allure de délinquant. Il grimaça en repérant quelques visages tournés vers lui. Il n'en prit pas compte et s'arrêta devant la maison des Lightwood. Elle était grande, claire, semblant rayonner de joie. Magnus soupira histoire de se détendre et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette, légèrement stressé. Une femme lui ouvrit, dressée d'une robe noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, de chaussures à talons. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse, lui donnant un air dur.

— Tu dois être l'ami d'Alec, sourit-elle.

« Ami », se dit Magnus. Ça semblait être un joli mot pour une relation inexistante jusqu'à présent. Il hocha la tête en saluant la femme et entra sous sa demande. Alexander descendait justement les escaliers. Il remercia sa mère d'avoir ouvert et salua Magnus assez timidement.

— On va dans ma chambre, c'est plus silencieux, dit Alec avant de remonter les escaliers.

« Et plus intime », pensa Magnus en le regardant une dizaine de secondes avant de le suivre.


	4. Confession

CHAPITRE 4 : Confession

Un silence gênant s'installa durant que Magnus fit ses exercices. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit de son hôte, son classeur entre les jambes, une mine concentrée sur le visage. Alec était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, dos à lui, refaisant les exercices pour avoir la bonne correction. Finalement, il se retourna, ayant terminé et regarda son élève soupirer de désespoir.

— Tu veux que je te réexplique ? Demanda-t-il de manière timide.

Magnus posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, les coudes sur les genoux, essayant encore une fois de résoudre l'équation écrite sur sa feuille. Il abandonna et demanda à Alec de refaire son explication. Le brun lui parla sans rechigner mais il ne comprenait toujours pas cette leçon.

— Tu sais quoi, dit Alec, on va faire une pause. On travaille depuis deux heures déjà.

Magnus accepta avec un sourire. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée qui était désert depuis que Madame Lightwood était sortie. Magnus observait la décoration de la maison avec un œil étonné. Il y avait beaucoup de cadres avec des photos de famille. Un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas dessus. Ils atteignirent la cuisine et là Alec proposa un verre de jus de fruit à son invité. Il sortit également une boîte de brownie d'un placard. Puis ils s'installèrent autour de la table sans trop discuter.

— C'est bizarre qu'on ne s'ait jamais parlé, commença Magnus qui voulait briser le silence, on se connaît depuis plusieurs années.

— Oui. On a... chacun nos occupations, je crois, dit Alec en regardant partout sauf le visage de l'asiatique.

Magnus sourit. Il était plus fêtes, débauche et séchage de cours qu'Alec, c'était certain. Il ne savait pas grand chose de ce garçon mais s'imaginait qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as comme occupations ? Demanda alors Magnus, enfournant une autre bouchée de gâteau.

Alec réfléchit un petit moment. Lorsqu'il voulut donner sa réponse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des rires bruyants les coupèrent dans leur discussion. Il reconnaissait celui de Jace et le second suraiguë et désagréable devait être celui de Clary. Il fronça les sourcils en espérant qu'ils ne viennent pas les déranger. Magnus avait reconnu les deux idiots du lycée. Il était frustré qu'il les interrompe. Une petite ride apparut sur son front lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Les sourires des deux intervenants disparurent immédiatement.

— Ah. Tu es là, dit Jace après un moment. Et...

Il se tourna vers Magnus en haussant les sourcils. Clary ouvrit la bouche pour saluer Alexander avant de se raviser devant son regard plus noir que bleu.

— Je vais... aller aux toilettes, dit Magnus en voyant la tension installée entre les trois adolescents.

Alec hocha la tête, le regardant de biais. Une fois que la silhouette de l'asiatique disparût, Jace servit un verre de jus à Clary qui le remercia d'une petite voix. Alec tiqua. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire une remarque peu gentille. Jace fixa son frère avec insistance jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne cède et dise un mot.

— Quoi ? Soupira Alec avec énervement.

— Pourquoi Magnus est-il chez nous ? Demanda Jace.

— J'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux, répliqua son frère en lui jetant un regard noir.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel. Il se retourna pour mettre le verre de Clary dans le lave-vaisselle. Celle-ci ne disait rien, le regard dans le vide. Ce qui était mieux pour elle car sinon elle recevait une insulte du brun.

— Voyons, souffla le blond finalement, vous n'êtes pas amis.

— Et comment le saurais-tu ? Demanda Alec. Cela fait longtemps que tu ne me parles plus.

Il jetta un regard insistant sur la fille. Clary détourna le regard, gênée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle installait un fossé entre les deux garçons mais elle tenait énormément à Jace et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le garder égoïstement pour elle. Cependant il y avait de la place pour eux deux dans la vie du beau blond, elle ne comprenait pas que Jace laisse tomber Alexander. Ce n'était pas son but. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, en tout cas, dis à Maryse que je rentre tard ce soir, dit Jace avant de tirer Clary par la main.

Ils sortirent de la maison, faisant soupirer Alec. Il rangea les verres et le brownie puis remonta dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Magnus y était, assis dans le lit avec son téléphone dans la main, écrivant un texto. Alec se remit à sa place également, la jambe tressautant rapidement. Magnus leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

— Tout va bien ?

Alec hocha la tête, encore distrait. L'asiatique se redressa afin de se rapprocher de lui. Il posa sa main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter.

— Tu peux tout me dire, Alexander, dit doucement Magnus.

— C'est...

Alec plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus, y trouvant soudainement une force de s'expliquer, moins gêné qu'avant.

— Clary s'accapare Jace, soupira-t-il.

— Ça a toujours été son truc, marmonna Magnus.

— Tu as été... ami avec elle ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Magnus retira sa main qui était restée sur le bras d'Alec en souriant.

— Tu ignores bien de choses sur moi, rit-il. Nos mères se connaissaient et on a été amis durant notre enfance. Elle voulait être ma seule amie et me faisait des crises si je voyais Ragnor. Enfin, quelqu'un d'énervant.

— Elle doit être pareil avec Jace, soupira Alec.

— Non, son but est se se mettre en couple avec, rit l'asiatique. Elle le colle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ensemble.

Alec grimaça. Ils changèrent de sujet et recommencèrent à travailler. Alec sentait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Parler à Magnus lui avait fait du bien. Cela l'avait aidé à relâcher cette pression qu'il retenait. Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parfois déconcentré en observant ce garçon au regard troublant. Il adorait les petites fossettes qui creusaient ses joues lorsqu'il souriait à l'une de ses remarques ou le petit froncement de sourcils quand il se concentrait pour lui expliquer quelque chose. Il reprit contenance et se mit à faire les exercices. Reprenant du poil de la bête, il y arrivait aisément. Heureux, il sauta sur ses deux pieds et embrassa la joue d'Alec en le remerciant. Celui-ci rougit et marmonnait un léger ''de rien''. Ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi à s'entrainer pour le test du lundi. Vint dix-neuf heures. Magnus soupira mentalement en se disant qu'il devait partir. Il rangea quelques affaires en attendant qu'Alexander finisse son équation pour le saluer. Le brun se retourna.

— Tu dois y aller ? Il y avait comme une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

— Oui, dit simplement Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête. Il se leva et le ramena jusque la porte. Le brun ne savait pas trop comment saluer son invité, il lui serra maladroitement la main avant que Magnus ne rit et le prenne dans ses bras. Alec sentit en lui comme un sentiment de bien-être puis il passa lui aussi ses bras autour de Magnus, le serrant un peu pour ne pas l'étouffer. Un bruit de moteur interrompit ce moment. Alec se détacha avec regret et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sa mère entra en trombes dans l'entrée de la maison, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

— Il fait un de ces temps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Magnus déglutit, il n'avait pas de parapluie ni de capuche.

— Oh, tu repars ? Demanda la mère d'Alec à l'asiatique. J'avais prévu que tu mangerais avec nous. Veux-tu rester ? Alec te raccompagnera en voiture.

— Euh... D'accord, accepta Magnus.

L'adulte partit préparer le repas. Alec avait un sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il emmena Magnus dans le salon pour jouer aux jeux vidéo en attendant de manger. Une complicité naissait entre les deux adolescents qui ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Peut-être était-ce la cause de cet entente : ils n'avaient aucun apriori sur l'autre donc pas de barrière, ce qui rendait le dialogue plus facile.


	5. Crush

CHAPITRE 5 : Crush.

Le dîner était à un stade avancé quand Isabelle rentra enfin. Elle avait tenté d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon qui, visiblement, s'en fichait complètement d'elle. Elle soupira en s'adossant sur la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard elle prit un sweat-shirt d'Alec caché dans son sac pour que sa mère ne voit pas sa tenue plus qu'aguicheuse. Puis un rire retentit. Un rire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Avaient-ils des invités ? Elle s'avança prudemment jusque la cuisine où la lumière était allumée, enfilant sur la route le long pull. Alec et sa mère dînaient et en face de son frère se trouvait Magnus, qui était assez réputé au lycée. Elle haussa les sourcils. Alec était-il ami avec lui ? Selon ses joues rougissantes, Izzy sut qu'il y avait ce sujet à creuser.

— Ô bonsoir ma belle famille, sourit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

— Tu dînes avec nous ? Proposa Maryse en se levant, prête à rajouter une assiette sur la table.

Sa fille secoua la tête. Elle s'assit tout de même près de son frère, posant sa main sur son bras.

— Tu nous présentes ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter sous le rire de Magnus.

— Isabelle, Magnus ; il était venu pour le tutorat et maman l'a adopté, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Sa sœur lui fit un salut militaire auquel l'asiatique eut un plaisir à répondre. Elle embrassa la joue d'Alec et s'empressa de monter les escaliers jusque sa chambre.

Le dîner se poursuivit un petit instant avant que madame Lightwood ne leur indique qu'elle allait se coucher, fatiguée de sa longue journée. Magnus la salua ainsi que son fils. Ils restèrent tous les deux pour le dessert, discutant de quelques futilités. Vint le moment des au revoir. Étonnamment, Alec ressentait un peu de déception. Il appréciait réellement la compagnie de ce garçon.

— Bon, il est l'heure, sourit Magnus en prenant sa veste.

Alexander hocha la tête. Il prit son sac et lui tendit. Magnus l'attrapa, prenant soin de laisser ses doigts toucher ceux du brun avec insistance. Alec frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Magnus sur les talons. Les deux garçons sortirent jusque la voiture d'Alec, qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent. La plupart du temps, il ne l'utilisait que pour ramener sa sœur lorsqu'elle ne trouvait personne pour la ramener de soirée.

— J'aime cette chanson, sourit Magnus en augmentant le son de la radio.

Alec approuva. Il appréciait the 1975. Magnus passa le trajet à chantonner les chansons qui passaient à la radio et à indiquer les tournants à prendre à Alec qui ne connaissait pas bien la route. Celui-ci restait les yeux fixés sur le béton, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Magnus.

Il détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers Alexander, les yeux pétillants.

— Tu veux monter ? Demanda l'asiatique.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je vais m'endormir sur ton canapé, rit franchement Alec.

— Oh, d'accord, Magnus était déçu.

— À lundi ? Sourit le brun.

— C'est ça, répondit Magnus amèrement.

Il se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue du brun une seconde et dernière fois. Alec aurait aimé le retenir plus longtemps mais il était bien trop timide pour oser bouger. Il observa la silhouette de l'asiatique disparaître de son champ de vision. Il soupira et conduit jusque chez lui. Une fois arrivé dans sa maison, il ferma la porte d'entrée et s'adossa à celle-ci.

— Voyez vous ça, une voix féminine le fit sursauter.

Isabelle se tenait devant lui, un pyjama enfilé et une tasse de thé entre les mains.

— Quoi ? Grogna son frère déjà agacé par cette discussion.

— Ne sois pas si bougon, rit-elle.

Alec ne l'écouta pas et monta les marches des escaliers deux à deux. La brune le suivit en ricanant.

— Tu ne vas pas te séparer de moi de si tôt, chantonna-t-elle.

Il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Isabelle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur le matelas, les jambes croisées sous elle.

— Donc... Tu es branché mecs ? Demanda-t-elle directement.

— Je- quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils.

— Ou juste branché Magnus, je ne te juge pas, je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon grand frère préféré, sourit-elle.

Alexander leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en savait rien de tout ça. C'était prématuré de dire qu'il était gay ou même attiré par Magnus. Oui, ce garçon était sympathique et lui donnait envie de le revoir, mais ça pouvait être seulement de l'amitié.

— En tout cas mon crush est un échec, la brune changea de sujet en comprenant qu'Alec était mal à l'aise, il m'a ignorée alors que j'étais la plus belle.

— Montres lui ce que tu as dans la tête, marmonna Alec.

Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur et finit par s'allonger sur le dos. Elle vint par dessus lui, sa tête sur le torse.

— On aimerait tous que l'amour soit plus simple parfois, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa lorsque la porte d'entrée fut claquée.

— Ce doit être Jace, chuchota Alec comme si c'était un secret.

— Où était-il ? Demanda la brune en se tournant vers lui.

Alexander haussa les épaules.

— Avec Clary, peut-être dans un motel miteux, se moqua le brun.

Sa sœur l'observa, les yeux rieurs. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa jalousie envers elle. Cette fille qui contrôlait l'esprit de son frère.

— Nous étions au Pandenium, répondit la voix du blond, à l'entrée de la chambre.

— Ça revient au même, approuva Isabelle. Depuis quand fréquentes-tu ce genre d'endroit ?

— Depuis quand notre frère traîne avec les attardés comme Magnus Bane ? Répliqua vivement Jace.

— Le rapport ? Contra sa sœur. Tu changes beaucoup trop pour une simple fille. N'oublies pas qu'on est ta famille idiot.

Jace leva ses yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce sans remords. Il agissait comme un connard de première mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas comment personne d'autre que lui ne voyait à quel point cette fille était géniale. Il soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit, essayant de passer outre le fait qu'il s'était brouillé avec tous ses proches.

— J'y vais, soupira Isabelle en reprenant son thé posé sur la table de chevet. Reposes toi, j'ai vu que tu avais des cernes sur les trois quarts de ton visage cette semaine.

Alec sourit.

— Bonne nuit, lui dit-il.

Elle s'échappa de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Alec se déshabilla et s'enroula dans la couverture de son lit. Il était fatigué et ne voulait que dormir à présent. Pourtant son esprit le tortura sur ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait accepté l'invitation de Magnus. Il soupira, se retournant dans tous les sens. Il finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité qui n'allait pas être totalement réparateur.


	6. Compliment

**Merci pour vos commentaires !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **F.**

CHAPITRE 6 : Compliment.

Le lundi suivant, Alec prenait plus de temps pour se préparer. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, il avait envie d'être un minimum attirant pour se rendre au lycée. Grognant en choisissant ses vêtements sous le regard moqueur de sa soeur, il était perdu. Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son grand frère. Elle lui prit le sweat gris délavé qu'il avait sélectionné en réprimant une remarque cinglante sur la mocheté du vêtement et le poussa d'un coup de hanches pour choisir sa tenue elle même. Alec se laissa faire. Il s'assit, encore vêtu de son pyjama, sur son lit en bougonnant à voix basse. La mode n'était définitivement pas son truc. Habituellement, il prenait les premiers habits qu'il avait sous la main sans se soucier qu'ils soient accordés.

— Mets ça, ordonna sa sœur.

Elle avait prit un pull bleu marine et une ancienne paire de jeans grise qui ne devait plus lui aller.

— Ce truc va me couper la circulation du sang, se plaignit-il.

— Mets ça, répéta Isabelle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard renfrogné d'Alexander. Il s'exécuta, peinant à faire entrer ses fesses dans le vêtement. Il soupira, enfin habillé. C'était... Supportable. Bien qu'un peu serré. Il mit une ceinture pour être sûr que le vêtement n'allait pas glisser et enfila le pull sur un t-shirt blanc. Ensuite, il mit une paire de chaussettes et sa paire de baskets noirs afin de filer jusque la salle de bain pour observer le résultat. Le pull mettait ses yeux en valeur. Et le pantalon. Et bien... ses fesses étaient mille fois plus désirables. Il rougit devant ses pensées et quitta la pièce en ricannant tout seul. Jace le croisa, fronçant les sourcils devant la bonne humeur de brun qui était plutôt maussade habituellement.

Les deux s'ignorèrent. Alec descendit les marches, un sourire en coin toujours présent sur son visage. Sa mère le regarda avec amusement lorsqu'il s'assit avec un bol de lait chaud entre les mains. Elle ne dit rien sur son soudain changement vestimentaire et moral. Il bût son lait avant d'apercevoir son petit frère entrer dans la cuisine. Max avait toujours son pyjama sur lui, le nez rouge. Il éternua en arrivant devant sa mère.

— Je crois que j'suis malade, marmonna la voix enrouée du petit.

Maryse fronça les sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant, remarquant une forte différence de température.

— Oh oui, je vois, murmura-t-elle. Tu couvres quelque chose. Retournes te coucher. J'appelle l'école.

Le petit hocha la tête et sortir de la pièce. Alec pinça les lèvres. Lorsque Max était malade, sa mère lui demandait toujours de-

— Tu pourrais le garder pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda justement Maryse en sortant son téléphone de la poche de son peignoir.

— 'Man, souffla Alec. J'ai un devoir important aujourd'hui, il mentit.

Sa mère leva les yeux de son téléphone en hochant la tête.

— Très bien, mais j'avais prévu de faire un tas de choses. Tu pourrais faire les courses en rentrant de cours ? Demanda tout de même Maryse. Tu prends ta voiture pour aller en cours, ce sera plus pratique.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçut une liste de courses froissée.

— Tu les as fait hier, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai fait la plus grosse part hier, mais il me reste plusieurs choses manquantes et urgentes.

Elle avait le téléphone contre l'oreille, appelant l'école du petit. Alec lût la liste, ronchonnant en remarquant des produits féminins à trouver. Il se leva et mit son bol dans le lave-vaisselle avant de s'enfuir à l'étage. Il se brossa énergiquement les dents, un peu agacé à l'idée de faire les courses en quittant les cours. Son week-end avait paru très court. Il n'avait que très peu dormi et s'était dépensé en faisant un jogging le dimanche matin. Il était courbaturé et fatigué. Izzy vint dans la pièce pour terminer son maquillage comme d'habitude. Alec se rinça la bouche et lui demanda :

— Je prends la voiture ce matin, tu montes avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça avec joie. Elle pouvait mettre une paire de chaussures à talons. Heureuse, elle sautillait jusque la porte mais Alec la retint.

— Par contre tu m'accompagnes au supermarché en revenant, sourit-il, mesquin.

La brune hocha vaguement la tête. Elle devait refaire sa tenue du jour. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre. De son côté, Jace était à la porte, attendant ses frères et sœur pour partir. Voyant l'heure tourner, il décida de s'en aller afin de ne pas être en retard, ignorant que les deux autres prenaient la voiture. Il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et quitta la maison familiale.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Lightwood entraient dans la voiture. Isabelle charriait son frère sur sa tenue qui le mettait bien plus en valeur. Elle s'extasiait sur le fait que ses amies allaient baver sur lui. Alec, les joues rouges, démarra et les conduit jusqu'au lycée. Il était joyeux et ne s'en cachait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il allait voir Magnus. Mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Aujourd'hui il voulait être insouciant. Lui qui de prenait toujours la tête avec les détails, il avait besoin de lâcher prise un instant.

— Merci frérot, Izzy embrassa sa joue alors qu'ils étaient sur le parking de l'établissement, à ce soir.

La brune descendit et roula des hanches jusque son groupe d'amis. Alec leva les yeux au ciel devant sa tenue. Une robe moulante et des talons provoquant. Il éteignit le moteur qui tournait toujours et enleva sa ceinture. Maintenant arrivé, son courage était retombé. Était-il prêt à déambuler dans cette tenue ? Il n'avait plus le choix de toute manière. Il sortit de sa voiture, la boule au ventre.

À quelques mètres de là, Magnus recevait les plaintes de ses amis. Il avait raté une soirée avec eux en restant dîner chez Alexander. Il leva les yeux au ciel sous la remarque de Ragnor qui disait qu'il « les ignorait » depuis son énième rupture avec Camille. La belle brune le rendait de bonne humeur d'après eux. Mais samedi il avait été heureux, et cela sans Camille. Il pensait s'en être remis.

— Ce n'est pas ça, contra Magnus, son index levé au ciel, Camille et moi, c'est finis, je ne suis pas en dépression pour autant.

— Alors où étais-tu samedi soir ? Demanda Ragnor les sourcils froncés.

— Chez...

Magnus s'arrêta en pleine réponse pour regarder le beau brun entrer dans l'établissement, qui ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué. Il ne pût s'empêcher de loucher sur son derrière - comme la majorité des personnes devant lesquelles il passa. Alec ne s'en rendait pas compte, les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, il était ailleurs.

— Wow, dit Ariane, la seule fille de la bande, puppy Lightwood est devenu un loup.

Magnus avala difficilement sa salive, faisant rire la fille.

— N'est-ce pas Magnus ? Se moqua-t-elle.

L'asiatique leva son index et partit sans un mot. Ragnor grogna en soulevant ses bras.

— C'est quoi son problème ? S'écria-t-il.

Les personnes du groupe marmonnèrent chacunes dans leur coin. Ariane, elle, avait un sourire en coin, comprenant ce que faisait son ami.

Dans la salle de classe, Alec avait ouvert un livre de science fiction qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt. Lire était une occupation qu'il aimait, même s'il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. Avec les cours et... les cours. Il posa le livre à peine entamé, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose en dehors du lycée. Il secoua la tête et replongea dans les péripéties d'un garçon qui se pensait hanté. Une ombre le fit sursauter. Magnus s'était penché sur son épaule pour lire avec lui. L'asiatique avait un sourire taquin. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et fit rougir Alec d'un regard. Amusé, Magnus s'éloigna et s'assit sur la chaise d'en face.

— Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Alec en retirant un écouteur. Prêt pour le contrôle de maths ?

— Assez, j'ai un peu peur de rater certaines questions, soupira Magnus, baissant le coin de ses lèvres. Jolie tenue, en passant.

Son sourire revint en voyant Alexander rougir. Le brun se racla la gorge.

— Hum, merci. Isabelle a voulu jouer à la poupée humaine, il mentit à moitié.

La sonnerie coupa le petit moment entre les deux garçons.

— J'aimerais qu'elle y joue plus souvent avec toi, Magnus lui lança un regard énigmatique et se rendit à sa place.


	7. Proposition

**Merci pour vos commentaires, voilà la suite !**

 **F.**

CHAPITRE 7 : Proposition.

La journée de cours se déroulait lentement, comme un lundi ordinaire. Sauf que Alec ne cessait de recevoir des compliments. Non pas qu'il était embêté par ceux-ci, mais il avait l'impression que tous les élèves du lycée étaient superficiels. Marchant dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre son casier, il secouait sa tête au rythme de la batterie d'une chanson de rock mise aléatoirement. Il adorait ce style musical mais ne retenait que très peu le nom des groupes et des musiques. Il arriva devant la case de fer et y mit son code afin de l'ouvrir. À peine eut-il le temps de ranger ses affaires qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Alexander sursauta et dévisagea Jace qui se tenait devant lui avec une moue agacée sur le visage.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le brun en enlevant ses écouteurs.

— Tu es venu en voiture avec Isabelle ce matin, grogna la voix de son frère qui croisa alors ses bras sur son torse.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant l'affirmatif. Le blond se lança dans un petit monologue dramatique sur son "exclusion" du trio. Ce par quoi Alec répondit qu'il était absent le matin même. Son frère s'éloigna, vexé, et le laissa dans le couloir toujours vide. L'ainé était blasé de ce constant froid entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi mais Jace ne lui laissait pas le choix. Bien qu'il détestait ses fréquentations, Alec n'avait jamais dit à son frère de rester loin de lui. Il soupira et rejoignit enfin la cafétéria.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Alec adorait la table tout au fond de la grande salle d'où il pouvait observer les gens sans problèmes. D'ici, il voyait Izzy, assise sur la table même plus au centre. Elle parlait fort et attirait l'attention de tous autour d'elle. Le brun aimait la prestance qu'elle dégageait. Cette assurance qu'il enviait. Elle s'exprimait librement face à tous alors qu'Alec se contenterait d'un murmure pour discuter. Il arrêta de l'observer pour regarder qui se trouvait aux autres tables. À l'une, plus à droite, il y avait son frère, Simon et Clary. Ce trio que ne comprenait pas vraiment Alec. Les deux garçons semblaient se battre en vain pour obtenir l'attention de la rousse qui, elle, faisait comme si de rien était.

— Salut, bel étalon, une jeune fille blonde vint le saluer d'une manière étrange.

Le brun se détourna des yeux bleus de Jace pour l'observer. Elle était assez grande et mince, une tenue dans les tendances actuelles flattait ses belles courbes. Alec fronça les sourcils devant ce visage inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Bon-bonjour, béguaya Alec, étonné par le nom qu'elle lui donna.

La fille sourit en le détaillant du regard, visiblement agréablement surprise.

— Je m'appelle Lydia, ta sœur a déjà dû te parler de moi, non ? Roucoula la blonde en s'asseyant sur le chaise en face d'Alec, un peu perdu.

— Euh, peut-être, je ne me souviens pas, dit celui-ci d'une voix basse.

La blonde ne laissa pas apparaître sa déception. Elle sourit, par ailleurs, encore plus. Lydia posa sa main sur le bras d'Alec à sa portée.

— Ce n'est pas grave, rit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je souhaitais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi, un de ces soirs ?

Alec faillit s'étouffer avec le bout de pomme qu'il mangeait. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'intérêt soudain de cette fille pour lui. Jamais elle n'était venue lui parler hormis aujourd'hui. Était-ce à cause de la tenue qu'il portait ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais une voix grave s'y prit à sa place.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit la voix, arrêtes donc de le harceler sexuellement.

Un rire mélodieux lui parvint aux oreilles et il reconnut enfin Magnus. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et, après un clin d'œil pour Alec, s'éclipsa jusque la table d'Isabelle en roulant des hanches. La main de l'asiatique frôla les épaules d'Alec en le contournant pour s'asseoir à la place de la blonde, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé. Mais merci, dit Alec qui le fixait.

— Si, je l'étais, rit Magnus en posant ses mains en coupe pour tenir sa tête, les coudes sur la table. Cette peste avait l'air de t'insupporter.

— Pas du tout elle-

Alec essayait de faire bonne figure. Il n'aimait pas dénigrer les personne qu'il ne connaissait pas... enfin... sauf Clary. Le regard que lui envoya Magnus le fit s'arrêter dans ses excuses.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire semblant devant moi, rit encore Magnus.

Il semblait de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, se dit Alec. Le brun croqua dans sa pomme en clignant des yeux.

— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Alec, gêné par les yeux inquisiteurs de Magnus.

— Pas spécialement, répondit celui-ci en s'adossant dans sa chaise. Ça a été les maths ce matin ?

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te le demander, sourit le brun.

Magnus rit un peu. C'était vrai. Il était son élève. Les deux garçons furent interrompus par une ombre derrière Magnus. Jace s'y tenait, un sourcil blond levé.

— Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Soupira Alec déjà blasé.

— Tu traînes avec lui parce que Clary ne l'aime pas, pour nous énerver ? Demanda la voix de son frère.

— Oh, tu es vraiment un enfant, se plaignit le brun. Tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde, je ne choisis pas mes fréquentations selon toi.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel alors que Simon, le brun à lunettes un peu farfelu, arriva derrière lui pour lui frapper l'épaule.

— Alors, les amis, tout se passe bien ? Dit-il maladroitement.

Il était évident qu'il venait de la part de Clary qui les observait de loin.

— Vous me fatiguez, réellement, soupira le brun.

— Bon, les deux esclaves, allez voir votre maître au lieu de nous chercher des poux, dit Magnus d'une voix lassée.

Jace repartit, énervé. Ses épaules étaient tendues sous son t-shirt. Simon, moins impliqué, sourit rapidement aux deux garçons assis et s'éloigna en faisant de grandes enjambées.

— Wow, ils sont coincés dans l'adolescence, Magnus se moqua.

— Oui, enfin, ils sont plus jeunes que nous, essaya de les excuser le brun.

Magnus, langue de vipère professionnelle, se pinça les lèvres. D'après lui, Alec avait beaucoup trop de retenue. S'il ne se laissait pas aller, un de ces jours il finirait par exploser. Et cela ne sera pas du tout bénéfique pour lui, au contraire. Il pourrait s'éloigner de tout son entourage, rien que parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lâcher prise.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda justement le brun.

— Tu es déjà allé en boîte de nuit ? Le questionna Magnus, une idée derrière la tête.


	8. Nuit obscure

CHAPITRE 8 : Nuit obscure.

— Une boîte de nuit ? S'étrangla Isabelle.

Les joues de son frère rougirent immédiatement. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il allait faire était juste ou non. Nous étions le samedi, cinq jours après la proposition de Magnus à Alec. Le brun n'avait pas osé le contrarier et en conséquence avait accepté de sortir avec lui et quelques uns de ses amis. Durant toute la semaine il n'avait pensé qu'à cela, se déconcentrant parfois durant les cours, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les histoires d'Isabelle. Et, désormais, à quelques heures du rendez-vous, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait rien aux boîtes de nuits, qu'il allait être perdu. Sa sœur s'exclama encore :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Depuis quand as-tu prévu ça ?

Elle avait les mains sur ses hanches, formant deux poings, fixant avec les sourcils froncés Alec qui était, lui, assis sur son lit en tailleur, se triturant les doigts comme un enfant pris en faute. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard énervé de sa sœur et se contenta de marmonner à voix basse :

— Lundi, à la pause déjeuner.

— Mais Alec tu ne peux pas te rendre avec des inconnus dans une boîte de nuit, ils pourraient voler ton argent ou faire des magouilles pour que tu paies leurs boissons, souffla sa sœur, un peu gêné de s'être emportée ainsi alors qu'Alec était son grand frère et non l'inverse.

— Magnus n'est pas un inconnu, répondit le brun en relevant la tête pour soutenir son opinion. Il est quelqu'un de très gentil, et... pas très doué en maths, il rajouta avec un petit sourire.

Sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel. Elle balaya sa remarque d'un geste de main et s'approcha de son armoire d'un air décidé. Le brun la regarda, intéressé par ce qu'elle faisait. Isabelle choisit quelques vêtements dont une ancienne chemise blanche qu'il n'avait mise qu'une fois lors d'un gala pour le travail de son père, il y avait de cela deux ans.

— Je ne sais pas si-

— Heureusement que je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, le coupa sa sœur, je t'accompagne, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Elle quitta sans attendre la chambre d'Alec, faisant de grands pas pour garder son allure de comédienne mélodramatique. Le brun sourit vaguement, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle vienne. Il regarda les vêtements en secouant la tête. Il allait être à l'étroit dans cette tenue, comme à chaque fois qu'Isabelle choisissait ses vêtements. Alec soupira et se leva de son lit. Il lu restait une bonne heure et demi avant que Magnus ne vienne le chercher. En parlant de celui-ci, il lui envoya un rapide texto pour le prévenir de la présence de sa sœur.

Alec : Isabelle vient, est-ce que ça dérange ?

Magnus, devant son miroir, ne vit pas son téléphone briller. Il était accompagné de son amie Ariane qui balançait ses jambes hors du canapé. Elle était déjà prête et observait l'asiatique se préparer avec soin. Il avait enfilé une de ses plus belles chemise, une noire, celle qui coûtait le plus cher, offerte par son oncle. Ensuite, il portait une veste bordeaux qui le rendait tendance. Le reste de sa tenue était sombre. Il avait l'air mystérieux, et doucement attirant. Ariane se retint de faire un commentaire sur la boucle d'oreille qu'il mettait, elle avait peur qu'il en fasse trop. En se contorsionnant pour trouver la télécommande, elle tomba sur le téléphone du locataire, où un message était affiché.

— Ton rencard t'envoie un message, minauda-t-elle en tenant le portable entre ses doigts.

Magnus tourna vivement la tête et se déplaça jusqu'elle, un sourire prenant ses lèvres.

— De un, ce n'est pas mon rencard, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué, ensuite, bas les pattes, démon.

Il lui prit l'appareil des mains alors que la fille partait dans un éclat de rire. Magnus hocha la tête et répondit au brun.

Magnus : Pas de soucis, à tout de suite.

— Donc, que se passe-t-il avec puppy Lightwood ? Demanda une troisième voix depuis la porte d'entrée.

Ragnor fit son apparition, habillé de manière classe et simple, comme à son habitude. Sa paire de baskets rappelait que ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

— Rien du tout, soupira Magnus, un peu lassé par leur surnom, il est vraiment sympa, j'aimerais bien que vous soyez sympa avec lui ce soir. Il y a Isabelle qui vient, également.

Ariane soupira. Elle n'appréciait pas trop la jeune fille qui lui volait toujours la vedette, même si elle se doutait que ça n'était pas intentionnel.

— Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Ragnor en ignorant les paroles de Magnus.

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient légèrement en froid malgré qu'ils sortent ensemble ce samedi soir. Il était assez vexé du soudain intérêt qu'il avait pour Alec. En réalité, il avait peur d'être évincé de l'équation, de passer au second plan dans les amis proches de Magnus. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque toujours et Ragnor était tant attaché à lui qu'il avait constamment peur de le perdre. C'était l'ancre de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer sinon il prendrait le large.

— Je termine de me coiffer, lança l'asiatique.

Une vingtaine de minutes après cela, ils étaient tous les trois en route pour la maison des Lightwood. De la lumière émanait des fenêtres. Un gros 4x4 noir était garé devant les grilles de l'habitation. Magnus envoya un texto à Alec mais sortit également pour l'accueillir. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, alors qu'il atteignait la porte d'entrée, un lumière de l'étage s'éteignit. Magnus toqua contre la porte et attendit un peu. Elle s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Bonsoir, sourit tout de même l'adolescent.

— C'est pour nous, papa, dit la voix d'Isabelle dans les escaliers, derrière l'homme.

Il observa Magnus de la tête aux pieds d'un air étonné et grommela un petit bonsoir avant de partir. Alec, derrière sa sœur, leva les yeux au ciel. Son père n'était jamais très présent à cause de son travail et aujourd'hui il ne les voyait pas à cause de Magnus, donc il était assez rancunier.

— Hey Magnus, lança la jeune fille une fois arrivée à son hauteur.

Isabelle s'était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire, assez prête du corps. Elle avait opté pour une tenue et un maquillage assez sobre hormis son rouge à lèvres rouge qui les rendaient pulpeuses. Elle sourit à l'ami de son frère avant de prendre sa veste grise, la couvrant jusque le creux des genoux. Elle vit les deux garçons se regarder et se précipita jusque la voiture encore allumée pour les laisser entre eux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Alec avait également une moue du même genre, curieux de revoir Magnus.

— Salut, il chuchota presque.

— Prêt pour découvrir le monde obscur ? Demanda Magnus d'une voix grave.

Il provoqua un petit rire chez son ami qui s'empressa de prendre sa veste pour le rejoindre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Alec eut l'audace de glisser un "prêt" dans l'oreille de l'asiatique avant de marcher jusque la voiture, les joues rouges ; son cœur battait la chamade et risquait de sortie de son torse. Il se glissa entre sa sœur et une fille qu'il ne se connaissait pas alors qu'il voyait Magnus arriver par la fenêtre. Celui-ci lui lança un faible sourire, encore déstabilisé du souffle d'Alec dans son cou. Ragnor démarra non sans se demander ce qu'avait son ami. De leur côté, les filles faisaient connaissance, même si Ariane semblait sur la réserve, terrassée par l'ennemi. Cette soirée risquait d'être assez mouvementée pour tout le groupe.


	9. Danser sous les étoiles

**Cadeau Losas !**

CHAPITRE 9 : Danser sous les étoiles

Une musique basée sur une mélodie répétitive et de fortes basses commençait à donner à Alec une envie de retourner dans son lit avec un bon polar et un thé. Il sourit de lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il avait un comportement de grand-mère. La main de sa sœur accrochée à son bras, elle le tirait jusque la table dénichée par Ragnor, au fond de la salle. Les trois autres adolescents s'étaient déjà installés. Ariane observait la foule avec impatience : elle comptait bien s'amuser ce soir. De son côté, Magnus fixait le brun d'un air amusé. Il semblait perdu. Sur le moment, il comprit pourquoi ses amis le surnommait puppy, Alec avait vraiment un air de chiot abandonné. Il se décala sur la banquette pour laisser Isabelle et son frère s'asseoir. Celui-ci se retrouvait donc à côté de lui. L'asiatique lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et articula silencieusement "tout va bien".

Un serveur qui semblait surmené vint prendre leur commande. De la sueur goutait sur son front et mouillait son t-shirt blanc à présent transparent. Alec bégaya une boisson au hasard, sans savoir que celle-ci était chère. Heureusement, Magnus et sa sœur lui vinrent en aide en lui proposant une boisson plus susceptible de lui plaire et dans des prix abordables. Ragnor avait le front plissé en observant les trois. Ils finirent par commander leurs boissons et le serveur repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- On attend nos boissons et on va danser ? Demanda la voix d'Ariane par dessus la musique.

Elle reçut un hochement de tête de la part de tout le groupe, sauf d'Alec qui recommençait à angoisser. Danser ? Magnus n'avait parlé que d'un verre dans un endroit branché. Pas de danse. Il se creusa la mémoire et se souvint n'avoir dansé qu'une fois avec sa sœur, dans un gala. Une danse lente qui ne correspondrait pas avec le rythme effréné de la musique. Il toussa légèrement, sa gorge se serrait. Magnus sembla le remarquer puisqu'il se déconcentra de la conversation sur la meilleure musique du moment pour lui tapoter le dos.

\- Tu veux sortir un instant ? Il demanda à son oreille.

Alec acquiesça. Les deux partirent après une vague excuse de Magnus. Ils se retrouvèrent hors de la boîte, un tampon rouge sur la main, en quelques minutes. Le bruit était atténué mais il faisait plus froid. Le brun se frotta les bras et regardait ses pieds.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Magnus en touchant son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, grogna Alec.

Magnus eut un petit éclat de rire qui vexa le brun. Celui-ci se détourna de sa main posée sur lui en boudant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, on ne va pas danser de la salsa, sourit son ami.

\- Même, c'est... Étrange. Je ne vais pas danser devant tous ces gens.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Il eut une idée et commença à se déhancher, dans la rue, sans musique. Ses pieds sautillaient parfois, laissant Alec hébété.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Alec.

\- Je danse, rit l'asiatique. C'est simple, essaies donc au lieu de te frigorifier. La danse, ça réchauffe.

Le brun essaya donc de l'imiter maladroitement. Magnus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire de temps à autres devant l'adorable Alec, timide et gêné. Il finit par poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec pour le guider. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent inévitablement un peu, et Alec crût encore mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il inspira discrètement, hésitant à respirer comme si cela allait gâcher le moment. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la rue, ils semblaient être dans un autre monde, dans leur bulle. Et rien ne pouvait les en sortir. Magnus releva la tête pour fixer les pupilles humides du brun. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Alexander, murmura Magnus.

Un groupe de fêtards sortit au même moment de la boîte de nuit de laquelle ils venaient. Le brun eut un soudain mouvement de recul. Il toussota et proposa à Magnus de retourner à l'intérieur car il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Ils firent donc le chemin inverse, passant devant le vigile qui les laissa entrer. Ils étaient silencieux, assez gênés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table, il ne restait qu'Isabelle, son verre à la main. Elle sourit à son frère, son visage s'illumina immédiatement. Magnus bût une gorgée de sa bière et s'éclipsa jusque la piste de danse où était le reste du groupe. Ariane prit sa main et tourna sous son bras en riant exagérément. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis, ce qui indiqua à Magnus qu'elle avait déjà bu assez pour elle. Il dansa avec elle, se rapprochant assez.

\- Que faisiez-vous ? Lança Ariane contre son oreille.

\- Je lui apprenais à danser, répondit Magnus sur le même ton.

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de rejoindre Ragnor qui était à quelques mètres de là. Magnus continua de danser seul. Il finit par se tourner vers la table où Alec discutait avec sa sœur. Le brun dût sentir les yeux brûlants de Magnus sur lui puisqu'il le regarda durant quelques secondes. L'asiatique lui fit signe de le rejoindre mais Alec secoua la tête et continua de discuter avec Isabelle.

\- Izzy, on ne faisait rien que de danser, se défendit-il.

Pourquoi lui avait-il raconté ? C'était idiot de sa part. Ce moment entre eux était complètement insignifiant, il devait arrêter d'être aussi mélodramatique que toute sa famille.

\- Hum hum, minauda Isabelle. Seuls, dans la rue, avec les étoiles au dessus de vous, sans musique ? On dirait un film pour adolescents !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Il se mit à bouder, comme un enfant, buvant son verre un peu trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Mais il restait conscient de lui et des autres. Isabelle embrassa sa joue et partit danser dans la foule. Il soupira, à présent seul. Cette soirée commençait si bien, et à présent, il était perturbé et ne savait que faire. Quand une silhouette s'approcha, il pensa que c'était Magnus et ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête.

\- Tu déprimes, puppy ? Ce n'est peut-être pas un endroit pour toi, dit la voix de Ragnor.

Alec soupira avant de demander :

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Alec, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Bon, tu vas danser. J'suis venu sous ordre de Magnus pour te libérer du calvaire de garder la table.

Alec bafouilla une excuse et chercha du regard sa sœur qui, à son grand malheur, était avec Magnus. Il se leva et les rejoignit, restant droit et ne dansant même pas. Il avait franchement envie de rentrer maintenant. Quand elle le vit, Isabelle prit son bras en souriant grandement. Elle était heureuse que son grand frère ose affronter des gens de son âge et s'amuser enfin. Elle commença à se dandiner et Alec n'eut pas d'autres choix que de l'imiter avec un sourire niais.

Magnus les regardait de biais, une petite étincelle heureuse dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'Ariane vint entre eux avec un garçon qu'elle présenta comme Daniel. Et ils se rajoutèrent au groupe pour danser. Alec avait les joues rouges, même avec l'alcool, il restait très pudique. Il essaya de s'écarter car la foule l'effrayait un peu mais une main sur la chute de ses reins le ramena avec eux. Magnus lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de se détourner de lui pour danser avec Isabelle


	10. Camille

**Désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'erreur de chargement.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **F.**

CHAPITRE 10 : Camille

Deux bonnes heures avaient passé et le groupe était toujours si enjoué. Les deux amis de Magnus s'étaient enfuis dehors pour fumer une cigarette et Isabelle discutait avec Daniel, l'invité d'Ariane, laissant Magnus et Alec rire ensemble à leur table. Les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés pour s'entendre par dessus la musique qui jouait toujours aussi fort. L'asiatique avait posé son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, et croisé ses jambes où son autre main tapotait de temps à autres. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'observer le bleu de ceux d'Alec. Il se sentait absorbé par cette couleur profonde, timide, reflétant la personnalité du brun. Il y voyait l'étincelle qui l'intriguait tant, celle que peu de gens avaient vu.

— Je croyais que ce serait pire, avoua Alexander afin d'éviter un blanc dans la conversation.

Magnus lui sourit.

— L'inconnu peut-être beau parfois, lâcha-t-il plus pour lui même qu'en réponse à son ami.

Le brun crût comprendre un sens caché à cette phrase, mais la fatigue et l'alcool le firent abandonner ses réflexions trop intenses pour cette soirée. Il hocha simplement la tête avec un joli sourire aux lèvres. Isabelle choisit ce moment pour revenir. Elle avait assez bu mais restait complètement consciente : en même temps, elle était une habituée des soirées arrosées. Alec ne s'en formalisait pas et ne lui faisait aucune remarque. Elle était assez mature pour se contrôler et connaitre ses limites. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et s'approcha de son oreille.

— Daniel est allé voir Ragnor et Ariane pour qu'on change de boîte, lui dit-elle. Il y a des amis à lui dans l'autre.

Alec haussa les épaules, indifférent. Tant qu'il était avec elle. Et avec Magnus. Il répéta ceci à l'asiatique qui acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et payèrent le reste de l'addition – Ragnor avait déjà payé sa part et celle d'Ariane. Alec sortit de la boîte avec, à ses bras, Magnus et Isabelle qui riaient à gorge déployée pour la maladresse du brun lorsqu'une jeune fille lui avait demandé une danse.

— Arrêtez de vous moquer, se plaignit le garçon à voix basse.

— T'étais trop mignon, rit encore Magnus.

Isabelle sourit et tenta de se calmer en arrivant devant le deuxième trio qui les attendait. Elle se retrouva à côté de Daniel qui les emmena à la discothèque bien plus branchée. Ragnor grogna dans sa barbe en voyant Alec et Magnus ensemble. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le brun qui semblait aussi coincé que sa grand mère - et encore, celle-ci était plus en forme que lui. Il soupira en tirant Ariane avec lui.

— Dis donc, gronchon, se moqua-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

— Trois fois rien. Je déteste cette soirée, lâcha-t-il dramatiquement.

— Parce que y'a les Lightwood ? Demanda Ariane en réajustant sa robe, tout de même attentive envers les paroles de Ragnor.

Celui-ci garda le silence un instant. Quand Ariane leva la tête des plis de sa jubé pour le regarder, elle le vit soucieux, les sourcils froncés en direction de quelque chose qui attirait son attention. En suivant son regard, on pouvait apercevoir une femme svelte aux courbes avantageuses. Elle était entourée de deux autres filles plus petites et moins captivantes qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun tirant vers le noir et ses yeux tirait vers la couleur de l'antigel, un vert pâle presque limpide.

— Camille, s'étouffa presque Ariane.

Leurs allures ralentirent. Derrière eux, Magnus qui était en pleine discussion avec Alec ne le remarqua pas. Les deux amis de l'asiatique tentèrent de trouver une alternative au chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Mais la rue était presque isolée de tout. Chaque ruelle sur le côté menait à un cul de sac. Ils se lancèrent un regard malheureux lorsque la jeune fille vit Magnus.

— Magnus chéri ! Cria sa voix cristalline.

Celui-ci releva vivement les yeux, laissant sa phrase en suspens et Alec en haleine. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant son ex devant lui. Il s'écarta vivement de son nouvel ami en maudissant cette brune d'apparaitre comme un fantôme de son passé ici. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle l'avait quitté une fois de plus mais il s'en était mieux remis qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas retomber sous son charme et ne comptait pas le faire.

La jeune fille l'atteint et le prit dans ses bras malgré le refus évident de Magnus qui tenta de la repousser. Elle rit d'un air idiot avant de s'écarter doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Isabelle tira Alec qui restait à côté de l'asiatique. Il protesta silencieusement avant de se laisser emporter par elle, déçu de ne pas en savoir plus. Cette fille avait l'air de le perturber. Était-ce sa petite amie ? Alec fronça les sourcils. Magnus ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une petite amie. Il tenta de se raisonner, ils se connaissaient depuis peu, c'était logique. Ils avancèrent un instant, assez lentement pour que Magnus puisse les rattraper.

— C'est son ex, lâcha subitement Ariane. Pour ceux qui se le demandaient.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Alec. Celui-ci fixa immédiatement le sol, gêné comme jamais. Il shoota dans un caillou du bout de sa chaussure. Allait-il se remettre avec ? Le brun commençait à se dire qu'il avait essayé d'être une personne qu'il n'était pas. Que tout ça ne rimait à rien. Mais lorsqu'il vit Magnus revenir en trottinant, ses pensées sombres s'effacèrent. Il ne faisait pas cela en vain, non. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie et que grâce à Magnus il avait la possibilité de le faire.

Sa sœur lui sourit en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle voyait bien qu'Alec commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et cela la soulageait, elle qui avait toujours eu peur qu'il reste seul pour toujours. Magnus était une bonne chose pour Alec, c'était certain. Mais Alec en était-il une pour l'asiatique ? Izzy se frotta les bras avant de s'éloigner. Tout ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Sa priorité était Alec dans tous les cas.


	11. Il n'est pas prêt

CHAPITRE 11 : "Il n'est pas prêt."

Il était environ cinq heures du matin quand les paupières de Magnus commencèrent à papillonner. Son corps était complètement courbaturé et un mal de nuque le fit grimacer. Il se retourna sur lui même et tomba sur un corps. Trop fatigué pour s'en soucier, il resta dans cette position et se rendormit paisiblement. Son sommeil fut perturbé par des souvenirs flous de sons qui lui broyaient les tympans et de lumières dansant tout autour de lui. Il vit pleins d'yeux bleus l'observer avec attention. Puis un trou noir. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Seul, dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils devant les draps froissés. Le ciel qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre était encore sombre, de gros nuages grondaient et menaçaient de s'écrouler sur lui. La pluie tirait à vue sur le toit de l'immeuble, résonnant dans son modeste appartement.

Magnus se redressa et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint vaguement qu'il était rentré de boîte de nuit quelques heures plus tôt. Il prit son téléphone qui l'aveugla de sa luminosité.

— Huit heures, marmonna-t-il.

Il leva les yeux sur son appartement. Un vide l'empara en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amis. Dès que la fête était finie, il se retrouvait seul et le restait jusqu'au lendemain. Il soupira doucement et se recoucha. Quand tout à coup, un brouhaha le fit sursauter. Il se leva, malgré ses courbatures, et alla jusque la salle de bain d'où venait le son. Prêt à frapper l'intru, il leva son poing avant d'ouvrir la porte discrètement. La silhouette à l'intérieur grogna et Magnus reconnut cette personne.

— Alec ? Dit la voix rauque de Magnus.

Le concerné se retourna et chercha des doigts l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Le locataire le fit à sa place. Il observa le garçon habillé comme la veille. Ses cheveux étaient entremêlés, légèrement plus bouclés qu'habituellement. Son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de le raccompagner pour s'occuper de lui. Il sourit franchement à Alec et, soudainement pris d'une pulsion, l'entoura de ses bras.

— Euh...

Le brun hésita avant de le prendre dans ses bras également. Il fronçait les sourcils. Alec s'était réveillé quand son ami s'était appuyé contre lui et n'avait pas pu se rendormir depuis. Il cherchait de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain pour son mal de tête avant que celui-ci ne l'interrompe.

— Merci Alexander, dit Magnus en s'écartant de lui.

— De quoi ? Dit Alec, perdu.

— D'être resté.

Un sourire mince se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alec. La veille, après avoir discuté pendant quelques instants avec Camille, Magnus avait beaucoup bu. Il était vexé, énervé, il voulait oublier l'existence de la brune en se noyant dans l'alcool ; ne se doutant sûrement pas que ses actes allaient influencer ceux des autres. Ariane s'était mise à boire au goulot d'une bouteille de vodka, déchaînée sous le sourire de son nouvel ami. Isabelle, de son côté, enchaînait les shots de tequila sous le regard amusé de son frère qui veillait à ce qu'elle ne dépasse pas ses limites. Le plus sage restait Ragnor. Tel un mirador, il restait sobre et s'inquiétait pour tous ceux qui buvaient.

Quand la folie de l'alcool retomba, les trois amis furent plus bas que jamais. Ragnor et Alec décidèrent de les ramener. Sauf Ariane qui les avait prévenus qu'elle rentrait avec Daniel. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les quatre à arborer la rue passante encore bondée à cette heure-ci afin de retrouver la voiture de Ragnor. Isabelle tenait encore sur ses pieds et était assez consciente pour ne pas trébucher sur les verres et autres objets traînant au sol. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Magnus qui était soutenu des deux autres garçons pas les épaules. Il pleurnichait ou riait selon les minutes, passant d'un visage très expressif à un masque sans émotions. Alec se trouvait au milieu de ces péripéties qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait comment réagir et se contentait donc de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils prirent la route et arrivèrent quelques dizaines de minutes après devant la grande maison des Lightwood. Isabelle se leva de la banquette, remercia vaguement le chauffeur, et s'enfuit dans la bâtisse. Elle avait hâte d'enlever ses chaussures à talons et de s'allonger dans son lit douillet entourée de sa couverture bien chaude. Alec se tourna vers les deux garçons avec un mince sourire. Il murmura un "au revoir" timide avant de s'enfuir de la même manière que sa petite sœur, bien qu'un peu plus maladroit.

— Il va où ? Grogna Magnus qui papillonnait des paupières, sa voix était pâteuse et ses membres patraques.

— Eh bien, il rentre dormir chez lui, se moqua légèrement son ami.

L'asiatique se releva alors du siège sur lequel il somnolait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il tourna la tête et vit encore la silhouette du brun. Alors, il se leva, ouvrit la portière sous les réprimandes de Ragnor, mais il s'en fichait. Il cria - du moins, il pensa crier, mais sa voix était faible et rauque - le prénom d'Alec. Le quartier était silencieux, donc le brun put l'entendre. Il regarda Magnus avec un petit sourire amusé et s'avança pour le rejoindre.

— Tu dors avec moi, s'il te plaît ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix plus timide. Mais Magnus ne l'était _jamais_.

— Je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents... répondit Alec d'une voix angoissée.

Il regarda Magnus dans ses yeux et put y déceler un peu de détresse. Finalement, il accepta et referma le petit portail derrière lui pour remonter dans la voiture de Ragnor. Ce dernier ne dit rien, l'air pensif, les yeux fixés sur la route statique et noire. Une remarque lui piquait pourtant la gorge. Il vérifia du coin de l'oeil que Magnus somnolait pour glisser à Alec quelques mots :

— Ne le blesses pas, il n'est pas prêt pour une relation, sa voix se faisait sans appel.

— Une relation ? Répéta dans un murmure Alec.

Ragnor n'en dit pas plus, laissant le brun dans ses réflexions. Cependant, il secoua un peu la tête devant la naïveté de ce garçon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus et lui s'entendaient si bien. Il était candide avec ses grands yeux bleus ouverts, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Une moue incomprise lui prenait le visage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Magnus. Ragnor dut le réveiller encore une fois puis le brun salua définitivement celui-ci avant de s'en aller avec Magnus, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Et quelques heures plus tard, le voilà qui recevait une accolade de Magnus au beau matin. Il avait les joues rosées. La remarque de Ragnor la veille l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Il lui dit que ce n'était rien. Puis les adolescents se rendirent dans la cuisine où se trouvait l'aspirine. Alec remercia Magnus, timidement comme à son habitude. Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter autour d'un café - et un lait chaud pour Alec - puis le brun dut s'en aller. Ses parents allaient s'inquiéter. Sur le pas de la porte, Alec hésitait à prendre son ami dans ses bras encore une fois. Mais il n'eut pas le choix puisque Magnus décida à sa place, un grand sourire éblouissant prenant place sur ses lèvres.

— On se voit bientôt, Alexander, lui glissa-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Alec resta une petite seconde sur le pas de la porte, souriant comme un idiot. Il eut un léger rire nerveux puis quitta le bâtiment rapidement. Il avait peur de craquer et de retourner le voir s'il ne partait pas immédiatement. Durant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette soirée, qui avait été - et ce, il ne pouvait le nier - incroyable. Pourquoi s'était-il privé durant ses dix-huit premières années ? Là était la question. Mais il en avait la réponse. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis presque sa naissance était étudier pour que ses parents soient fiers. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette obsession d'être le meilleur pour obtenir le regard de ses proches, mais il avait vécu ainsi depuis toujours et avait du mal à l'abandonner. Même en ce moment même, il pensait à certaines matières qu'il devait étudier durant le reste du week-end. C'était comme une maladie incurable.


	12. Déjeuner

Alec se gara à côté du 4x4 de son père, celui-ci n'était pas encore parti, cette idée lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. Il pouvait encore profiter de sa présence quelques instants. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, une odeur de rôti et d'haricots lui parvint alors aux narines. Il comprit que sa mère cuisinait déjà le déjeuner ; il passa pourtant son chemin afin de rejoindre l'étage, pour prendre une bonne douche et changer ses vêtements. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Il laissa la salle d'eau embuée et descendit par la suite rejoindre sa mère qui était désormais accompagnée d'Isabelle. Celle-ci semblait la tête dans les choux, fixant son chocolat chaud d'une manière endormie. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné empli de reproche, elle avait dû remarquer son absence. Les joues du garçon rougirent lorsqu'il vit ses yeux l'observer ainsi.

Maryse continua de cuisiner devant ses deux enfants en silence, concentrée dans ses tâches ménagères. Le brun se servit un verre de boisson énergisante afin de ne pas se rendormir dans l'après-midi. Ils ne discutèrent tous les trois que très peu, un peu chacun dans leur monde. Des pas resonnèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Des pas lourds et identifiables comme ceux du père de la famille, Robert. Il salua ses enfants, prenant soin d'embrasser le front d'Isabelle en passant près d'elle.

— Où est passé Max ? Demanda Maryse en souriant à son mari d'un air heureux.

— Je l'ai laissé se rendormir, rit-il. Nous avons regardé un film ensemble hier soir, il doit être fatigué.

L'homme avait ce regard bleu caractéristique de la famille Lightwood. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau devenaient poivre et sel, montrant aux yeux de tous que les années passaient rapidement. Son visage, néanmoins, avait gardé des traits de jeune homme entrant dans la vie active, il reflétait, comme sa posture droite, qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre par son âge.

— Quelle idée, sourit la mère avec un air crispé. Elle n'était clairement pas d'accord avec cet acte.

— Comment était votre soirée les jeunes ? Demanda Robert pour changer de sujet.

Les deux adolescents évincèrent la question avec un léger "bien" et un petit sourire. Le père ne chercha pas pourtant à chercher la petite bête. Il n'était pas là souvent et s'il pouvait éviter une petite dispute, ce serait bien. Il s'assit à la table pour discuter un peu avec eux, dont il ignorait la vie quotidienne depuis plusieurs années, mais Alec se leva pour aller faire ses devoirs et Isabelle le suivit. Robert remarqua son air contrarié mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui arborait la même moue et sentit que ce n'était pas son jour.

À l'étage, Alec entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer derrière lui. Il sursauta, la main sur le cœur, et se retourna vers sa sœur. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée. Isabelle s'assit sur le matelas, passa ses jambes nues sous la couverture pour se les réchauffer. Alec l'observa faire en silence, attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

— Donc, commença-t-elle, vous avez...

— Dormi ensemble, la coupa Alec. On a... on a dormi.

— Dormi ? Répéta Isabelle. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement dit que tu dormais chez lui. Vois avez dormi dans le même lit ?

Sa sœur commençait à débiter des paroles rapidement. Alec posa ses mains sur ses épaules d'un geste rassurant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? S'étonna le brun. Je suis désolé d'avoir découché, il s'assit près d'elle, mais ça ne justifie pas... Alec la montra d'un geste vague. Cet état.

— J'ai cru que tu avais couché avec Magnus, dit sa sœur.

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Il retira lentement ses mains de sa sœur en bafouillant légèrement. Il repensa à l'étreinte de Magnus, puis à la phrase de Ragnor. Il avala sa salive en regardant tout sauf sa sœur. Isabelle comprit sa gêne et cette petite faille dans la personnalité d'Alec la fit sourire. Il avait beau essayer d'être le fils modèle sur qui tout le monde pouvait se reposer, il restait néanmoins un adolescent timide qui cherche à se connaitre. Elle s'excusa à mi-voix. Son frère avait l'air si perturbé par ce qu'elle disait sur Magnus et lui. Isabelle se sentit un peu coupable de lui infliger ces questionnements gênants. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Détends toi, rien ne presse. Je ne veux pas te pousser, tu... Pardon.

— C'est rien, Alec plia ses jambes sous lui, c'est... j'aime bien Magnus.

Isabelle lui lança un regard l'air de dire « je sais ». Il inspira et continua sa phrase.

— Mais tout le monde autour de moi a l'air d'avoir une avance sur ma vie, comme s'ils savaient ce que j'allais faire dans un mois, et ça m'effraie. Je viens de me faire un ami, ce que je n'ai pas tous les jours, et on me dit de ne pas le faire espérer ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne comprends rien.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Isabelle grimaça. Au niveau émotionnel, Alec restait un adolescent de treize ou quatorze ans. Des toquements sur la porte les interrompirent. La tête blonde de Jace passa par l'entrebâillement. Il avait une moue restreinte.

— Maryse veut que vous descendiez manger, dit-il avant de repartir.

Alec regarda son réveil, il n'était que onze heures passées. Sa soeur haussa les épaules et lui indiqua qu'elle allait se changer avant de déjeuner. Le brun descendit. Il vit Jace et sa mère puis, plus loin, deux têtes qui n'étaient pas de sa famille. Que faisaient Simon et Clary dans son salon ? Il serra les dents en voyant la rousse. Il se détourna, bien décidé à ignorer les intrus. Son père était déjà assis sur l'une des chaises, son téléphone en mains. Alec repéra les chaises en trop et grogna dans sa barbe. Il ne pensait pas que ce déjeuner allait être agréable.


	13. Tension

— Et après, j'ai sauté sur la table en criant « il est ici », s'exclama Simon.

Toute la table rit sous son histoire aussi farfelue que lui. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère. Clary était assise entre Jace et le brun, face à Alec – ce n'était pas la meilleure des places. Elle ne cessait de recevoir des regards brûlants lorsqu'elle parlait a voix haute. Alexander, lui, était entouré de sa soeur et sa mère, laissant à son père la place du bout de table. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée sur ses jambes où reposait son téléphone. Il envoyait des mails à ses associés qui l'attendaient dans moins d'une heure. Sa femme remarqua son désintérêt pour le dîner, déçue.

— Passons au dessert, dit justement Maryse en se levant.

Clary et Jace aidèrent la mère de famille à débarrasser la table sous le regard vexé d'Alec qui le faisait toujours. Robert s'extirpa discrètement pour répondre à un appel qui paraissait urgent. Son fils s'échappa de la même manière, prétextant une envie pressante aux toilettes. Il ne restait qu'Isabelle et Simon qui se regardaient d'un air gêné.

— Donc, minauda la jeune fille, tu es un ami de Clary ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée.

— Oh, tu sais, les gens ne me remarquent pas souvent, dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, remonta ses lunettes de l'autre et détourna le regard d'Isabelle. Être en sa présence le déroutait énormément. Cette fille était une déesse, un mythe, et avoir la possibilité de discuter avec elle comme deux humains normaux lui semblait être un rêve. Simon avait toujours été celui que personne ne voyait mais qui faisait tout pour que les gens aient une bonne journée – même les gens froids et de mauvaise humeur comme Alec. Il était celui qui agissait dans l'ombre des super-héros. Le Robin de Batman, la Fellicity de the Arrow. Une discussion plus vive commença lorsque ses deux amis – s'il pouvait considérer Jace comme son ami – revinrent à table.

À l'étage, Alec s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Assis à même le sol, il envoyait des messages à Magnus sur son désespoir du jour. Sans vouloir l'avouer, il lui manquait déjà. Magnus était quelqu'un qui rendait vite accro à sa présence, son rire, sa voix. Il soupira, posant son front sur ses genoux. Qu'allait-il lui arriver sans les prochains jours pour qu'il ait un si mauvais pressentiment ? Son téléphone vibra au même moment, c'était un nouveau message de son ami.

De Magnus : Tu veux qu'on se voit en fin d'après-midi ? Je n'ai rien de prévu qui ne puisse être reporté.

Alec sentit sa respiration se couper. Il secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits et répondit. Que devait-il répondre ? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, l'empêchant de chercher plus longtemps. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon et ouvrit à Isabelle. Elle poussa le brun de l'entrée et lui ferma la porte au nez. Alec sourit puis partit rejoindre la table.

— Puis je compte faire des études d'art, finit Clary.

Maryse semblait impressionnée. Elle lança un sourire à Jace qui observait son "amie" avec admiration. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient rien qu'à la regarder. Sa mère adoptive sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le rendait heureux. Alec s'assit à côté d'elle un peu bruyamment, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant et la femme à ses côtés comprit que c'était intentionnel. Alec prit une bouchée du gâteau qui se trouvait dans son assiette, silencieusement. Il observa Jace qui lui rendit son regard d'un air agressif.

— Les garçons, vous pouvez voir s'il nous reste du thé ? Demanda Maryse.

Alec bougonna discrètement en allant dans la cuisine, suivi de Jace tout aussi agacé. Celui-ci ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux alors que le brun commençait déjà à chercher le thé dans le placard. Son frère l'observa silencieusement, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui l'embêtait. Il finit par s'approcher de lui qui était en train de fouiller un autre placard de fond en comble.

— J'en ai assez de tout ça, dit-il.

— De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lança Alec sans se retourner.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel. Il força son frère à se retourner pour lui parler face à face.

— J'ai compris : tu n'aimes pas Clary, mais moi, si. Alors si tu pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, durant ce déjeuner, faire preuve de sympathie ou même juste d'indifférence, ce serait appréciable.

— Parce que tu mâches tes mots et tes émotions quand tu me parles de Magnus ? Demanda Alexander.

— Il n'est jamais présent quand je dis ces choses, répliqua Jace.

Ce fut au tour du brun de rouler les yeux. Il ne dit rien de plus, préférant chercher cette boîte de thé au lieu de continuer cette discussion qui tournait en rond. Ils ne cessaient de se rejeter la faute sans chercher à régler le problème. Jace se demanda quand ils allaient enfin mettre fin à cette guerre lassante.

— Je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-il.

Alec, piqué au vif, se retourna. Il avait une moue presque de dégoût mais son visage était principalement marqué par la colère, la déception. Il pointa un index accusateur vers Jace.

— Toi ? Tu es la victime de cette histoire ? Il avait presque envie de rire. Tu es celui qui a tout commencé. Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas passé un après-midi ensemble ? Tu es tellement obnubilé par cette fille que tu ne vois qu'elle autour de toi. Avec tes grands airs, tes grands mots, tu essaies d'inverser la situation. Parce que Môssieur Jace, le petit prodige que tout le monde apprécie, il a toujours raison. Mais ce petit jeu, ce masque que tu mets, la manipulation que tu essaies d'effectuer : je connais tout ça. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour le voir.

Il souffla, un mal de crâne lui montant à la tête. Jace était bouche bée pour une des premières fois de sa vie. Ses mains formaient des poings, il s'efforçait de les laisser à leur endroit.

— Pourquoi veux-tu encore plus me blesser ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ton égard. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'apprécie pas Clary que je te déteste. Non. Tu es mon frère, quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Je n'ai pas grand monde à qui me confier, contrairement à toi. Pas grand monde à qui je tiens. Donc lorsque tu t'éloignes sans même être désolé, je ne peux rester à te regarder en relativisant. Je suis ton frère, pas un simple ami que tu abandonnes pour un autre.

Des larmes de sel lui piquaient les yeux. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Mais Jace en rajouta une couche, avec un sourire mesquin, il lança :

— Tu n'es pas mon frère.

Alec recula d'un pas, comme frappé par une force invisible. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire devant tant de méchanceté. Ces mots étaient les plus horribles que Jace ait pu lui dire depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne serait jamais capable de lui rendre la pareil. Il aimait Jace. C'était impensable, impossible pour lui de dire cela. Alors il fit comme il pût et s'enfuit rapidement de la cuisine avant que le chagrin ne le submerge et qu'il ne s'effondre devant lui. Il ne lui fera pas se plaisir.

— Alors ce thé ? Demanda sa mère à son passage.

Le brun évita la question, poursuivant son chemin jusque l'étage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Peut-être finirait-il par faire ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais manqué à cette tâche. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, il entendit du brouhaha venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il devina son père partir mais ne fit rien pour descendre le saluer. C'était lui qui avait ramené Jace ici, il y avait de cela une dizaine d'années. Jace était le fils d'amis à lui qui étaient décédés lors d'un accident de voiture. Il s'était vu obligé, moralement parlant, de l'adopter. Alec étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il se rappelait de toute son enfance avec le blond. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'ils n'étaient pas frères après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ?

— Je te dérange ?

La voix le fit sursauter. À l'entrée de sa chambre, Magnus tenait la poignée de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Il était habillé plus simplement qu'à son habitude mais il était aussi beau. Alec secoua la tête, il se racla la gorge :

— Non, non, un léger sourire prit ses lèvres. Tu peux entrer. Qui t'a ouvert ?

— Isabelle, répondit Magnus. Enfin, Simon et Isabelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans le salon : Simon était rouge comme le sang.

Alec haussa les épaules. Il se leva pour prendre la veste de Magnus d'un geste et la posa sur sa chaise.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda l'asiatique, incertain.

— Je me suis disputé avec Jace, mais parlons d'autre chose. Tu as un chat ? Le questionna Alec.

Sa question fit rire Magnus qui répondit à l'affirmatif. Ils discutèrent joyeusement dans sa chambre durant un long moment, passant de sujets sérieux à plus légers. La présence de Magnus suffisait à Alec pour oublier ses problèmes, se détendre, rire. Parce qu'après tout, qu'est-ce la vie si on ne sourit pas ? L'homme raisonne trop souvent lorsqu'il est seul, se questionnant d'une mauvaise manière, se dénigrant. Lorsqu'on est deux, et que les cœurs se gonflent de ce sentiment de bonheur si caractéristique, on ne peut qu'être heureux et oublier tous les malheurs qui nous entourent.


	14. Baiser

\- Je peux fumer dans ta chambre ? La voix de Magnus tonna avec hésitation.

Le soleil tombait sur la ville alors que les deux amis étaient toujours dans la même pièce. Un plateau surplombé d'une bouteille à demi vide de jus de fruits, de deux verres, et d'un pot de crème glacée fondue trainait sur le bureau où les feuilles habituellement éparpillées avaient été empillées dans un coin. Alec tourna sa tête vers l'asiatique qui tenait un paquet noir entre ses mains. Il avait un briquet rose qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner entre ses doigts. Le brun plissa les yeux.

\- Ouvres la fenêtre, s'il te plaît, accepta-t-il.

Sur ses genoux, son ordinateur diffusait la fin d'un épisode d'une série populaire. Alec venait de la découvrir et était déjà accro aux personnages qui avaient des personnalités singulières. Il mit pause sur la vidéo afin de se mettre à côté de Magnus qui semblait pensif.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Alec.

\- Il se fait tard, son regard était levé sur le soleil endormi. Les couleurs pastels du ciel semblaient l'hypnotiser. Je vais devoir rentrer.

Le brun se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue. Il fixa Magnus avant de détourner le regard, un peu gêné par le rythme des battements de son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique pour sauter sur Magnus comme dans les vieux cartoons. Ses joues se tintèrent à l'image du ciel, timide. Il retourna sur son lit alors que Magnus alluma son briquet afin de brûler l'extrémité de sa barre de nicotine.

\- L'odeur de la cigarette te dérange ? Demanda-t-il, lointain, posté devant la fenêtre.

Alec, qui à ce moment rêvait de prendre une photo de lui, secoua la tête puis répondit en remarquant qu'il ne le voyait pas :

\- Pas tant que ça, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas resté près de moi, murmura Magnus.

Le brun, attendri, ressenti encore une fois ce « boum-boum » le secouer. Il en tremblerait presque sous ce délicieux assaut. Il se leva alors et se remit à côté de lui. Magnus était légèrement plus petit que lui, ce qui était mignon d'après lui. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qu'on voulait chouchouter. Mais son comportement excentrique et franc lui donnait l'allure d'un petit démon.

\- J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre ton frère et toi, dit doucement Magnus.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela va arriver, Jace est têtu.

Son nom écorchait sa gorge. Les paroles qu'il lui avait lancées étaient bien trop violentes pour ne pas s'en souvenir. Il serra l'extrémité du rideau dans sa main droite. Tout à coup, les doigts brûlants de Magnus prirent son autre main, les serrant un instant avant de les relâcher légèrement, gardant un contact permanent. Alec crut défaillir et tomber du dix-septième étage d'un immeuble dans son cœur bondissait. Il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés, cachant son sourire éloquent. Magnus finit par terminer sa cigarette. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Alec qui réchauffait la sienne. Celui-ci avait le regard porté sur lui mais fit mine de rien lorsque Magnus le regarda. L'asiatique en sourit. Il attira Alec dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ami avec toi, Alexander, souffla Magnus contre son épaule.

\- Moi de même, se contenta de répondre Alec.

Ils s'écartèrent mais restèrent proches. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Magnus louchait sur le yeux d'Alec et déviait parfois son regard sur ses lèvres. Une petite voix en lui lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose mais une autre refusait de faire bouger son corps. C'était trop rapide pour lui. Pour Alexander. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Et... il y avait la question de Camille.

Camille.

Rien que ce prénom rendait son corps flasque et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle le hantait ; il s'était pris dans la toile d'araignée de cette veuve noire des temps modernes. Une vermine pas possible. Aussi rusée qu'un renard, elle le menait au bout de sa baguette depuis des années maintenant. Leurs relations étaient courtes et passionnelles, mais Magnus finissait toujours par être le plus blessé des deux puisque Camille s'amusait à le jeter dehors dès la moindre contradiction. Il se sentait si faible quand il en revenait à cette fille.

Pourtant, Magnus n'était pas le plus sensible des garçons de son âge, non. Il appréciait les folies sexuelles - mais raisonnables - et se comportait, lorsqu'il le voulait, de manière superficielle. Mais Camille avait déjà inventé son petit jeu du chat et de la souris, ne l'informant pas des règles lorsqu'il entra dedans. Alors au début de son adolescence, il avait été piégé par cette fille monstrueusement envoûtante.

De retour en face de ces yeux bleus terribles, il sentit son cœur se soulever. Il comprenait ce sentiment qui montait en lui. Mais était-ce trop précipité ? Il voulait être l'ami d'Alec, oui, mais autre chose venait troubler cette envie : le désir de plus. C'était souvent mauvais signe lorsque deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs semaines commençaient à s'interroger sur leurs sentiments l'un par rapport à l'autre. Cela signifie le début des problèmes. Le début des troubles, des hauts et des bas, des montagnes russes, des perturbations. Le début de ce qui fera un couple ou non. Une phase nécessaire, certes, mais également une phase compliquée.

\- Tu sais, il retint son souffle, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres roses d'Alec qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, j'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de pas très catholique en ce moment.

\- Je... la voix d'Alec perdit dans le vide.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Deux parts de lui se déchiraient pour réagir. Oui ou non ? Une décision devait être faite. Ils n'allaient pas rester ainsi pendant très longtemps ; l'un finira par céder à la tentation et ce sera un foutoir. Il ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois.

— C'est que...

Le brun laissa traîner sa voix. Magnus, sentant ce souffle chaud se répercuter sur son visage, frémit. Il leva sa main jusqu'à toucher la joue d'Alec, tendrement. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, assez pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

— Qu'y a-t-il qui puisse nous empêcher de le faire ? Demanda Magnus d'une voix basse pour ne pas perturber ce moment aussi doux qu'intense.

— Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, à vous Alec, un peu honteux.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, l'asiatique sourit.

Il mit son autre main sur la hanche gauche d'Alec. Puis, en se soulevant sur la pointe des pieds, légèrement, avec appréhension, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui haussa les sourcils sur cette sensation nouvelle. C'était chaud, brûlant. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps s'embrasait contre celui de Magnus. Et quand ils ouvrirent leurs lèvres d'un commun accord, ce fut encore plus magique. Alec referma ses bras contre le dos de Magnus, poussé par une pulsion dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve. C'était nouveau, délicieux. Magnus ouvrit les yeux pour voir le brun en face de lui et cette vue était parfaite. Il avait les paupières closes, un léger voile de sueur sur le front, et les sourcils froncés, concentré. Il s'éloigna de lui, déposa un dernier baiser plus timide alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres fraîchement libres.

— C'est... commença-t-il.

— Choquant ! Compléta une voix loin d'être aussi heureuse que lui


	15. Nouveauté

Le plaisir coupable et égoïste que venait de ressentir Alec avait quitté ses veines. Il observa d'un air crédule le corps de Magnus s'écarter du sien, attendant la réaction de Simon. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt, reculant d'un pas comme poussé par cette vision qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Magnus le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Lui-même ne se remettait pas d'avoir embrassé Alec.

— Je... vais y aller, dit Simon. Isabelle voulait juste vous dire qu'elle partait et j'étais à l'étage et-

— Ce n'est rien, sourit difficilement Magnus. À plus.

Il se retourna vers Alec comme si Simon venait aussitôt de disparaître, la main levée pour lui indiquer de fermer la porte derrière lui. Les yeux candides écarquillés d'Alec l'observaient d'un air ahuri. Le brun les laissèrent. Autant gêné que choqué. Il redescendit discrètement les marches et sortit de la maison. En haut, Alec s'était assis sur son matelas alors que Magnus restait debout, le regard vers lui, attendant qu'il exprime ses sentiments.

— Tu... on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Alec.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je me demande actuellement, mais plutôt quand est-ce qu'on recommence ? Rit Magnus.

Il haussa les épaules devant le regard d'Alec et continua :

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Que ce n'était pas prévu, c'est... on est amis pas amoureux. On ne peut pas.

Si Magnus se sentit blessé par ses propos, il n'en dit rien. Il prit une inspiration en voyant que le brun n'avait pas terminé de parler.

— Je... je suis désolé, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Maintenant.

— Besoin ? S'étonna l'asiatique en commençant à s'avancer vers lui. On parle d'envie, de désir. Pas de besoin ou d'obligation. Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis sans s'intéresser plus à l'autre. Tu le sais autant que moi.

Il s'était accroupi pour être à la hauteur de son visage, une main cherchant le contact de sa joue. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois pour sceller leurs lèvres mais Alec s'éloigna vite, ne répondant presque pas.

— Non, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas, les autres...

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, le regard des autres. Tu sais autant que moi que ton bonheur suffira pour convaincre ta sœur que c'est bien.

Alec ne pût qu'approuver. À chaque fois qu'il avançait un inconvénient, il le contrait. Magnus sourit alors que le brun s'avança pour l'enlacer.

— On n'est pas obligés de précipiter encore plus les choses, lui dit-il, je sais que c'est ton premier baiser, ta première relation ; je ne veux pas te gâcher tout ça.

— J'ai un peu peur. Il y a encore quelques minutes tu étais mon ami, Magnus ! C'est perturbant, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être conscient en ce moment même et puis lundi, on fera comment, je veux dire c'est tout nouveau et-

Deux lèvres l'empêchèrent de s'attarder sur les détails. Magnus se leva jusque s'allonger sur Alec, souriant dans leur baiser. Ils rirent un instant. Alec avait le cœur léger et, pour une fois, il savait quelle était la cause de son bonheur. Il se laissa aller à l'embrasser, encore maladroit et découvrant les sensations.

Les garçons finirent par se séparer après une bonne demi-heure de discussion et de tendresse. Alec raccompagna son ami devant la porte sous le regard de sa mère qui était posté devant la télévision. Ils allèrent sous le porche, le dos d'Alec collé à la porte fermé. Magnus embrassa une dernière fois celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête et partit à reculons, vraiment pas motivé à rentrer chez lui. Alec, lui, se réfugia à l'intérieur de sa maison, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il s'avança pour rejoindre les escaliers, pourtant une voix contra son mouvement :

— Alec, viens voir, dit sa mère depuis le salon.

Il s'exécuta, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle les ait vus. Qu'allait-il trouver comme excuse ? « On a trébuché. » Moyen. Il soupira en arrivant devant les deux yeux inquisiteurs de Maryse, elle avait l'air remontée et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qui c'est passé, dit-elle durement.

Alec s'assit sur le sofa, stressé. Il tritura ses ongles avant de lever la tête vers sa mère, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle le rejète pour ce baiser qui était totalement nouveau pour lui. Comment le savait-elle ?

— Écoutes, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Je sais très bien ce qui se passe entre vous deux, répliqua sa mère au tac au tac, je ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison.

Alec se sentit tomber intérieurement. Son visage se vida de toutes couleurs alors que sa mère venait clairement de le détruire en quelques mots.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

— Parce que deux frères doivent s'épauler et non se mettre des coups bas en permanence, explosa sa mère.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté. Frère ? Oh. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Sa mère s'inquiétait pour Jace et lui. Elle parlait de leur altercation plus tôt dans la journée. Un poids le quitta alors. Magnus et lui étaient saufs. En ce qui concernait Jace, il ne savait que dire. C'était un soucis qui persistait depuis longtemps, voire trop longtemps, certes. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui reparler du jour au lendemain sans garder la moindre animosité envers lui. Car, c'en était ; Alec ressentait de la haine envers son frère, une haine douloureuse dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Il savait que tant que ce problème ne serait pas réglé, il ne pourra pas se sentir complet. Jace était une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait négliger. Il était celui qui avait toujours accepté de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque alors qu'il s'y ennuyait clairement, celui qui voulait toujours passer du temps avec lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Clary arrive.


	16. Spleen

Le lundi, comme le réveil, arriva bien trop tôt. Les rêves du week-end s'envolaient dès que les paupières de Magnus s'ouvraient. Le monde bruyant et imprenable reprenait son cours, normalement, sans aucun intérêt pour sa vie insignifiante aux yeux du reste des gens. Sept milliards, il n'y avait pas de place pour lui. Il s'étira, bien qu'un peu ballonné par ses pensées noires, puis se leva, comme à son habitude, d'une pas lent, non chalant. Il n'était pas pressé de sortir de son appartement. À part, peut-être ou même sûrement, dans l'espoir de voir son amant. Enfin, il allait assez vite en besognes. Pour l'instant, ce n'était que deux adolescents qui s'étaient embrassés un soir de week-end, comme il y en a partout. Son cœur battait la chamade, il refusait pourtant de se l'avouer : tout était normal.

Un animal brun vient se coller à ses pieds, ronronnant sa joie de vivre – qui se résumait à manger et dormir dans l'attente de câlins –, se frottant la tête et les fesses contre Magnus. Il secoua la tête, un sourire léger aux lèvres avant de se pencher pour attraper la bête qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans ses bras. Il l'emmena alors jusque la cuisine où il le posa sur ce qui lui servait de comptoir ; une petite parcelle d'une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas, grise, légèrement effritée par endroit. D'un leste mouvement, il ouvrit le placard et y prit un bol blanc basique. Dans celui-ci, il versa quelques gouttes de lait puis alluma le robinet pour le dilluer dans de l'eau – il ne souhaitait pas rendre son chat malade.

Magnus se prépara après quelques mamours avec la boule de poils. Dans un silence étrangement habituel, il se doucha, se vêtit et partit de l'appartement qui restait sombre derrière lui. Dans la rue, les gens se bousculaient, parlaient fort. Une odeur de béton humide, de sueur régnait dans l'air. Une odeur de ville. Lorsqu'il monta dans le bus de sa ligne, Magnus se mit à somnoler. Sa tête calée contre la vitre vibrait incessamment. Il ignora cette sensation assez désagréable le temps du trajet. Puis, lorsqu'il vit les bâtiment de son lycée, il se leva et descendit. L'air y était plus respirable lorsqu'il était ici, loin de son quartier et des gens qui étaient mal élevés.

Derrière lui, se trouvaient Simon et Jace. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation. Bien que le brun voulait rester discret par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait su tenir sa langue face à la belle rousse qui le menait toujours par le bout du nez. Et celle-ci, bien entendu, l'avait répété à la tête brûlée de Jace. Il était septique et apparemment énervé. Cette haine qui grondait dans son ventre se réveilla quand il vit Magnus marcher, d'un air insouciant. Il lui en voulait. Il refusait que cela se passe ainsi. Alors, discrètement, il le suivit. Et, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son casier de fer pour prendre quelques affaires, il en profita pour lui parler.

— Magnus, tonna-t-il dans son dos.

— Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu viennes me parler un lundi matin ? Minauda celui-ci sans se retourner.

Jace prit une inspiration pour ne pas être irrationnel.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait à mon frère, souffla-t-il dans son dos.

L'asiatique se figea avant de se retourner pour l'observer d'un air ahuri. Il haussa les épaules.

— Je me doutais que Simon ne savait pas garder ce genre de choses pour lui, dit-il avec indifférence.

Alors qu'il voulut partir, Jace posa sa main sur les casiers pour l'en empêcher. Son regard bleu reflétait la glace d'Antarctique. Il semblait déterminé à en finir avec lui. Magnus déglutit, moins sûr de lui face à cet air insoutenable.

— Je refuse que tu fasses ça avec Alec, est-ce clair ?

— Je ne force Alec à rien, si là est ta peur, dit Magnus le fixant avec animosité en réaction à cette phrase.

Le blond prit une inspiration, grognon. Le fait était qu'Alec était majeur et dans ses droits, mais... à ses yeux, cette relation ne devait pas exister.

— Le problème c'est moi ou le fait que ton frère soit attiré par un garçon ? Se renseigna alors Magnus.

— Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais laisses Alec en dehors de ça, s'énerva encore Jace.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel puis, d'un geste las, le poussa pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

— Laisse-le vivre sa vie, soupira-t-il.

Il partit tant que Jace ne bougeait pas. Quelques mètres plus loin, il aperçut la silhouette d'Alec qui se faufilait jusque la salle de cours. Il se glissa entre les autres lycéens pour le rejoindre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le brun sursauta alors qu'il venait de poser son sac. Un sourire doux et empli de joie prit alors ses lèvres qui furent rejointes par celles de Magnus.

— Salut, souffla celui-ci. On ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ?

Alec secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il était un peu mal à l'aise de l'embrasser dans le bahut. Il s'assit à sa place et laissa Magnus s'installer sur sa table, entre ses jambes.

— Jace sait pour nous, dit d'ailleurs celui-ci en prenant ses mains.

— C'est... Tôt, sut seulement répondre Alec.

— Je sais, Alexander, je pense la même chose. On se connait depuis peu, je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose – le temps est vraiment une notion qui m'échappe, seul ce que l'ont ressens peu définir l'intensité d'une relation – mais je ne veux pas nous précipiter dans quelque chose qui nous échappe.

— Tu romps déjà avec moi ? S'amusa Alec.

Un sourire rieur s'imprima sur le visage de Magnus.

— Non, mais j'ai une idée. Dix rendez-vous, et pas seulement chez toi, dix dans des endroits typiques. Et si, au bout de ceux-ci, on est sûrs que cette relation ne va pas droit sans un mur, on se met officiellement en couple.

Alec hocha la tête, assez d'accord avec cette idée qui allait rendre sa vie pétillante. La sonnerie tonna dans la pièce. Magnus se releva et tendit sa main au brun qui lui serra en souriant encore.

— Ça veut dire que nous sommes quoi en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il alors que quelques personnes entraient déjà dans la pièce.

— Des amis, Magnus haussa les épaules en lâchant sa main doucement. Avec plus si affinités, murmura-t-il, effleurant l'intérieur du poignet d'Alec discrètement.


	17. Doute

**Hey, me revoilà,**

 **Je publie ces trois chapitres, seulement, car il ne me reste que quatre d'avance - j'ai peu de temps pour écrire la suite.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, je les lis dès que j'en ai l'occasion,**

 **Bonne soirée à vous !**

 **F.**

— C'est terriblement excitant, s'exclamait Isabelle, sautillant presque sur elle même pour appuyer ses dires.

— C'est stupide, répliqua Jace, le regard vers la route.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel. Elle passa un bras sur les épaules d'Alec qui regrettait déjà d'avoir raconté sa discussion avec Magnus à sa sœur en présence de Jace. Il fixa son frère d'un air agressif.

— Tu ne connais rien au romantisme, lâcha Izzy, pas étonnant que tu ne te sois toujours pas fait Clary au bout d'un an.

Les deux non concernés rirent. Ils débouchèrent dans leur rue après un tournant et restèrent silencieux jusque l'arrivée dans leur maison. Alec monta les escaliers qui grinçaient sous ses pieds et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Une sensation d'un bonheur léger combla son ventre. Le premier rendez-vous était fixé ce mercredi après-midi. Un classique « cinéma et restaurant » qui ravissait les deux garçons. Ils en avaient parlé à la cantine, sous les yeux étonnés des amis de Magnus qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. Ariane avait été enchanté par cette relation étonnante ; tandis que Ragnor n'avait pas exprimé son avis, laissant pourtant paraître quelques regards agacés auprès d'Alec. Le brun posa son sac près de son bureau et en sortit quelques cahiers et livres pour se mettre à travailler. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec ceci, plus vite il pourrait se prélasser.

De son côté, Magnus était à peine arrivé chez lui qu'il repartait pour aller travailler. Le restaurant où il travaillait se situait à quelques rues de là, il s'y rendait à pieds. Le bâtiment était constitué d'une façade rouge et or, ornée d'un dragon qui semblait vivre grâce à la manipulation mécanique située derrière le panneau. Elle arborait le nom du restaurant, écrit en japonais, qui signifiait « L'œil du dragon ». Lorsqu'il entra par la porte principale, Magnus vit le chat présent dans le restaurant comme à son habitude. Apprécié par les clients et les employés, il était la mascotte de l'entreprise. L'asiatique salua brièvement ses collègues et alla se changer dans leurs locaux.

Il n'y avait jamais foule dans ce restaurant de petite envergure. Le quartier était mal réputé et inintéressant économiquement. Le chiffre d'affaire était pourtant suffisamment élevé pour subvenir aux quatre salaires que nécessitait le restaurant. Vêtu d'un haut aux couleurs du bâtiment et d'un jean noir entouré d'un tablier contenant un carnet et un stylo, Magnus commença à se balader entre les tables pour servir et prendre les commandes des quelques clients qui passaient la porte. Ses trois heures de travail passèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne le crut.

Magnus, une fois la porte des vestiaires dépassée, jeta son tablier loin de lui. Un grand vide lui prenait l'estomac. Hormis sa faim – il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi –, l'asiatique ressentait la nécessité de s'occuper l'esprit. Il devenait trop triste, sombre, absent lorsqu'il était seul, face à lui-même. Face à ce visage dans le miroir qui ne savait que répondre à ses questions. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Ragnor. Bien qu'ils s'étaient éloignés ces derniers jours, Magnus espérait qu'il voudrait bien le voir, peut-être sortir boire un verre ou juste trainer dans les rues noires à la recherche d'une activité quelconque.

Il se revêtit de ses vêtements habituels puis quitta le restaurant après une vague salutation envers ses collègues. La lune et les étoiles semblaient constituer une dentelle fine dans le ciel, semblable à une toile d'araignée, alors qu'il avançait sur le béton humide, comme à son habitude. Magnus gardait la tête baissée sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ses pieds suivaient machinalement le chemin jusque son appartement, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il textait avec Ragnor qui n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au point de sortir un lundi soir ? Demanda celui-ci une fois qu'ils furent installés au bar le plus proche, une bière à la main.

— Je ne sais pas, je suis mélancolique en ce moment, soupira Magnus. C'est comme si mon monde était coincé dans un vieux film en noir et blanc ; j'ai l'impression d'être éteint.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais embrassé Puppy ?

— Si, et j'en suis heureux, mais quelque chose cloche. J'adore ce garçon, vraiment.

Ragnor le fixa pendant quelques secondes, silencieux. Il essayait de s'insinuer dans l'esprit de l'asiatique, puis, une conclusion résonna en lui comme la seule plausible de lui faire tourner la tête au point de se sentir désemparé.

— Camille. Tu n'en es pas remis, hein ? Je le savais, je l'avais dit à Puppy. Tu n'es pas prêt à te relancer là dedans, surtout si c'est une relation pas si intense que la vôtre. Il te faut plus de temps.

— Non. Je suis certain que je vais mieux, mais... peut-être que ces sentiments d'excitation et-

— S'il te plait, je vais vomir, se moqua Ragnor.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

— Pas dans ce sens, plutôt d'appréhension, je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Ça pourrait me rappeler mes débuts avec elle.

— Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda Ragnor, incertain.

— Bonne question.

Les garçons décidèrent de changer de sujet. Si Magnus voulait se changer les idées, il ne devait pas penser à tout cela. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas effacer ces sentiments en quelques semaines. Mais il espérait que ceux-ci n'allaient pas se manifester de nouveau et surtout lorsqu'il était avec Alec. Ce garçon faisait remonter en lui un nouveau sentiment de joie et d'affection qui avait été emporté avec Camille lorsqu'elle l'eut quitté. Il pensait vraiment que cette fille allait monopoliser tout son amour pour le reste de sa vie quand, ce lundi, il avait aperçu Alec sous un nouveau jour. Il avait vu sa beauté et son charme naturel renforcé par sa timidité aux airs enfantins. Magnus savait très bien, en le regardant durant ce cours de maths, que quelque chose avait commencé et depuis cela ne cessait de s'amplifier. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était heureux d'avoir été en cours de maths.


End file.
